Is he jealous yet?
by hellodarinx
Summary: Dimitri left and took Tasha's offer, now he's back and its time for a little jealous revenge from Rose with the help of the male population. twists and turns along the way, will there be a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing sadly

**Is he jealous yet?**

So Dimitri went off to be Tasha's guardian, and left me, without even saying good bye. I mean talk about coward. Since he left I have kinda been getting into a lot more trouble and I am currently 'grounded' you could say. Every day I have to go down to the kitchen and do drying up for the cook, since I raided the fridge one night. Also I am only allowed to dances but can't go to any other social meetings unless they are about being a guardian. But to be honest has that ever stopped me going out before? The answer is of course NO!

I am currently in the hall way with Meredith, Mia and Lissa. Talking about who is fit!

"Well I think that Eddie is nice and also Scott!" Mia told us. I burst out laughing and everyone looked at me with a puzzled expression on there face.

"Scott is gay people, I should no seeing as I'm like one of his best mates, and Eddie likes you Mia ask him out already" I told the group around me.

"Well who do you think is fitter then Dimitri or Adrian?" Lissa asked. I thought for a second even though Dimitri was a lot fitter. But Dimitri had left so he lost some points but Adrian was just a douche bag and a close friend of mine. Everybody looked at me waiting for the answer.

"Erm I don't know Dimitri is hot and so is Adrian, cant I have both?" I asked whilst giggling, then I realised for the first time the girls were still staring at me.

"What I was joking, calm your self down why would I want Adrian if you could have Dimitri?" I laughed again. The girls were still staring and then I realised they weren't staring at me but behind me. Some body cleared there throat.

"It's nice to no I'm appreciated but you shouldn't be talking about a guardian who works here rose" said someone who sounded a lot like Dimitri. I turned around slowly and there he stood. In all his glory, as perfect as ever, with Tasha holding his arm. SHIT I was so busted.

"Hey there comrade, who said I was talking about you?" I said trying to play dumb and what was he doing hear I was just getting over the fact that he left me! The cheek of him coming back.

"I just heard you say my name rose" Dimitri stated, looking at me with a smile on his face. The gorgeous bastered he was. Seriously could he get anymore perfect?

"Whatever comrade it could be a different Dimitri" I said trying to hide my smile.

"Were you talking about a different Dimitri?" he asked again smiling at me. Crap I needed an excuse to get out of answering this one.

"None of your business!, any way got to dash have got some drying up to do, by girls , see ya later Lissa, by comrade, Tasha" I said Tasha through gritted teeth she took my Dimitri away from me and now they are a 'couple' now, yeah write ill believe it when I see it. And boy did I see it.

As I walked away Tasha latched herself to Dimitri's lips that bitch. I walked away and as Tasha pulled away from Dimitri I flicked my long dark hair over my shoulder and looked over my shoulder giving Dimitri one of my best man eating smiles.

That will show her! I winked at Dimitri, and I no it wasn't the smartest thing to do but hay I'm Rose, I do what I want!

I walked along the long corridor passing a couple of student on the way I said 'hey' to the people I liked and went to the kitchen. The cook wasn't there so I grabbed a drying up towel and pulled myself up so I was sitting on the kitchen counter. I grabbed a plate and started to dry it. I was so bored and I just stared at me feet, which were covered in my pink ugg boots.

Today I was wearing a pink cardigan, white tank top, ripped jeans and my pink uggs. My hair was down and I had natural make up on. I was pulled out of my day dream as some one entered the kitchen. It was Adrian, he was fit but one of my close boy mates, maybe even one of my best mates besides Lissa, Eddie, Mia and Scott and surprisingly Christian had become one of my close mates too.

"Hey babe" Adrian said whilst coming over and gave me a peck on the cheek. He was kind of like a brother, yet not.

"Hey, Dimitri's back" I stated. Adrian was the only person that new about what happened between me and Adrian.

"I no, got told this morning. How you holding up babe?" he asked. But I didn't answer as just then Dimitri himself walked in. I guess it looked puzzling that I was sitting on the counter and had Adrian standing in between my legs. But Dimitri obviously thought it looked a bit, how should I say it, intimate? His jaw tensed and his fists clenched together.

"Hey comrade, so why are you here?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. I gave him my famous man eating smile, but Dimitri was looking a bit angry.

"me and Tasha are staying here, and I'm working here again, I was just coming to ask if you wanted to start up training again, I no Mrs. Alberta took over when I left but I can do it now, however I see you are a little_** busy**_ I will come back another time" Dimitri said through gritted teeth giving Adrian a glare.

"Okay whatever time suits you come find me and we can talk about it" I said, Dimitri only nodded and walked away.

"That was weird, I don't think he likes me" Adrian said, I agreed with him.

"Your taking it well seeing as he and Tasha are now a couple" Adrian said, my fist clenched together when he mentioned that.

"Do you want me to punch you Adrian? And any way they wont be a couple for long" I stated to him. He nodded and I looked at him. His facial expression changed as if a light bulb just came on.

"Hey, get him jealous!" Adrian said. I thought about and at first I was sceptical to try it but her it was my only option.

"Make him want you, not Tasha" Adrian said adding more detail to how to make him jealous. I smiled at this idea and nodded, Dimitri will be mine again. I thought about what I just said and realised I sounded a bit possessive but hey what the hell!

I want Dimitri and training classes will be perfect time alone, to make him jealous. Also I had the upper hand with most of the boys wanting me, I could flirt a lot. people think that's great but the boys in this school are kind of annoying with there cheesy lines.

But Dimitri was perfect!

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review please! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx luv to everyone who reads my stories xx


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything sadly :(

Rpov:

When I had finished the drying up in the kitchen Adrian left and I went to find Dimitri. I figured he would be in his room or the gym. I went to his room and knocked on the door. But he didn't answer. Tasha did, her hair messed up and was wearing a silk robe.

"is Dimitri there?" I asked feeling embarrassed at catching them being 'intimate' which was well gross and just cringed me out. Dimitri walked to the door once he pulled on a pair of jogging bottoms.

"hey rose, you ok" he asked looking a bit embarrassed at the situation. I nodded even though I was NOT I repeat NOT ok with the situation.

"I was just coming to ask if you wanted to start training again tomorrow but I see your too _**busy**_ to talk to me right now" I said accusingly. Without him answering I turned and started to walk away.

"Hey rose, Roza wait up" he yelled running to me. For some reason I felt betrayed by him. I mean sure he wasn't mine but I still wanted to cry and I don't know punch something. I had tears in my eyes and I didn't want him to see them.

"Roza, tomorrow at 4 yeah we will meet up for training" he said to me. I had my back to him and just nodded my head still walking. I didn't want to turn around because I was sure he would see the hurt in my eyes and the betrayal.

"Roza, hey rose look at me" he said whilst grabbing my arm and turning me around so I was facing him. I could see the shock in his face that I had tears in my eyes.

"what's wrong roza?" he asked I shook my head.

"Nothing, don't worry" I told him whilst trying to not look him in the eyes.

"Rose, a girl like you doesn't cry over nothing" he stated, I smiled as I realised he knew me better than I thought.

"erm, it's just that time of the month" I lied, he didn't believe me.

"Roza, I don't think that is the problem" he said with pleading eyes for me to tell him.

"Fine, I like this boy and he doesn't like me back" I said only half lying. Dimitri's face looked relieved.

"Well that boy is an idiot Roza, if he cant see your better than any other girl in the school, hell maybe even in the whole country then he isn't worth your time, tears or beauty" he told me trying to make me believe him. I found it funny that he called himself an idiot but I was still angry at him and Tasha.

"yeah is he worth it if I think I might be in love with him, but he likes some one else?" I asked. Dimitri looked a bit shocked that I had said I might love some one, but hey what should he care he thinks its some one else.

"make him jealous then, flirt with other people Roza your pretty and I don't want you upset but if you want to make him jealous can you please not flaunt yourself around other people I don't want you being taken advantaged of" he said. I was taken back that he thought I should flirt with others, maybe he didn't care.

I smiled and walked off shouting over my shoulder "see ya at 4 be there".

That night I got a good nights sleep and woke up and half 2. I got a shower and got ready for training. I put on a pair of gray jogger bottoms and a black sports bra. I had my grey zip up hoodie on but with it not zipped up. I put my trainers on and put my hair up. I did my make up light and walked down to the gym I was half hour early so I thought I could put some music on and just do some sit ups or something.

But when I got to the gym Dimitri was already there. Doing chin ups! I mean fit or what. He had his shirt of and I could see all his muscles. I didn't no how long I had been staring but then I finally realised that I was embarrassing my self. Dimitri had already put music on and I was surprised it wasn't prince but it was dirtiee cash by Dizziee rascal. I laughed to my self and started to do sit ups on the mat.

I don't know how many I did but when I finished I was really hot. I took my hoodie off revealing just my sports bra. I stood up and walked over to where my water bottle was. I was so caught up that I failed to see wear I had chucked my jacket and tripped…landing on Dimitri, as he had just turned over to face up towards the ceiling after doing a couple push ups. So now we were in a strange position I was laying on Dimitri. Awkward, yet kind of nice.

I pushed my self up and apologized. He stood up and we were currently facing each other our lips just inches apart. With out thinking I kissed him. But he pushed me back. I was sure my face revealed how hurt I was at the rejection but his face was well mad, angry.

"what the hell rose?" he asked, well shouted at me.

"I'm sorry I don't know what happened" I said hoping we could just forget it and move on.

"your sorry? Im not just another guy from this school who will just kiss you when you want, im with Tasha" he shouted at me.

"im not another one of the guys you throw yourself at, I don't want you" he said. I had tears in my eyes but I was hurt and angry.

"fine, go back to screwing Tasha" I shouted at him letting my control go.

"that's none of my business just like its none of my business that you go around screwing half the football field, I'm surprised you aren't a blood whore or pregnant, stop acting like a slut and grow up" he shouted at me. Tears flowed down the face and I walked out of the gym but not before turning around and shouting

"Well I'm a virgin!" and ran from the room to my room. I was crying so hard that I found it hard to even get into my room. I laid on my bed and cried. School had been cancled as it had snowed so hard so I just stayed in my room and cried for ages until there was a knock at my door.

**I no Dimitri acted like a total ass but he needed to for the next chapter to happen… review please xxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly**

**Chap 3: RPOV:**

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked wishing they would go away.

"Dimitri please let me in" he pleaded through the door.

"Fuck of dick head, I'm too busy to talk to you, to busy being a slut and screwing half the football team and I'm pregnant and a blood whore according to you" I shouted saying what he had accused me of in the gym.

"Rose I'm sorry, let me in please" he asked. I stood up and walked to the door. No doubt that I was a mess. My hair was knotted, I had mascara running down my cheeks from all the crying and I was still in my gym clothes.

"What?" I asked to him giving him a glare.

"Roza I'm sorry I think might have over reacted" he said to me.

"You think you _might_ have over reacted! You called me a fucking a slut and basically a cheap whore, so sorry if I'm not in a very forgiving mood" I said to him whilst being well, angry.

Dimitri leaned down and kissed me. At first I didn't react but then I started to kiss him back, but he had hurt me. So I pushed him off.

"Leave now" I said to him not looking him in the eyes.

"What why?" Dimitri asked me. I shook my head.

"Why you ask, because I'm too much of a slut for you to kiss me, you are with Tasha; you don't want me and any way I'm screwing half the football team. Isn't that why?" I said to him.

"Roza I'm sorry I do want you but I can't be with you, and I came over to apologise and tell you that you are going shopping with Lissa and Mia and Christian and Adrian and me and Tasha" he said.

"Apology not accepted, and ok ill be down in 10 minutes" I said to him. I wasn't ready to be friends with him just yet. And anyway it's the perfect time to get him jealous.

I pulled out a pair of leggings and put on an electric blue, long sleeved, skinny, long top. It came down to half way on my thigh and at the top it was loose but as soon as it got to my hips became tight, highlighting my curves. Plus it was low cut. But not to low cut.

I grabbed a pair of high heeled black boots that went to my knee cap and took my bag with my purse in. I walked down to the main office and was met with Lissa and the others.

I thought it was funny that school had been closed because of the snow but we were allowed to go shopping. There was a dance coming up and me and Lissa and Mia were in charge of decoration and that. So we were going shopping for all the bits and bobs needed. And for our dresses of course.

I then realised that it would be cold out side and I didn't have a coat of scarf. But hey it's better to freeze to death and look good than live and look like a loser.

We got in the car and I was extremely uncomfortable. I was sitting in between Adrian and Dimitri. Of course Adrian new about the jealous thing so when he saw me he gave me a kiss on the cheek and said "hey sexy, looking fineee" whilst dragging on the e.

"As usual" I said laughing. Adrian put his arm around my shoulders and I relaxed in his warmth. I was seriously freezing. I started to shiver and Adrian gave me his scarf.

I wrapped it around my neck and said thank you. It was a long woollen gray scarf that kept my neck really warm. Lissa gave me her gloves as she had a spare pair. I thanked her and put them on. They were gray to and matched the scarf well. The drive was kind of short so when it stopped we all huddled out.

When I stepped out side the cold hit me full on and I started to shiver. I wrapped the scarf tighter around my neck. We had to walk down the high street to get to the shop we wanted. The boys had wandered off looking for there outfit and the only people that were left was me, Lissa, Mia, Dimitri, Tasha and another women guardian.

We started to walk and found a man's clothes shop and we told Dimitri he had to buy something. Tasha said that she had to go to the toilet and she and the other guardian whose name I believed was Lucia went to find the toilet. So now it was Dimitri and 3 girls younger than him.

"Don't you think I look like a pervert with 3 girls younger than me?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Say your Mia's older brother and Lissa is your cousin and I'm her friend, if any one asks" I said. He gave me a sceptical look but nodded. We walked into the shop and we grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans in his size, a black shirt, and a pair of black boots. I also grabbed a red tie and a blue one for him to try on. He tried it on and came out to show us. He looked fit (as usual) and we decided on the red tie, he bought the out fit.

We met up with Tasha and Lucia and Dimitri decided to go and wonder around the shops saying he needed to pick something up. Tasha said she would go with him but I told her "no you need a dress to!" I didn't like Tasha but if she was with us she wouldn't be with Dimitri.

She nodded and we hurried along to a dress shop. I told her to pick a dress she liked. She found 2 she liked and asked me to pick one out. One was red and short- no it will match Dimitri's tie and plus she's too old for a short red dress.

And the other was lilac and long, down to the floor with long sleeves. It was ugly in my opinion and Dimitri hated the colour lilac, all the more reason for her to by it.

"The lilac one, I think Dimitri told me once that he liked the colour lilac" It was a total lie that I told her but she nodded and bought it. She bought a silver pair of high heels and a silver necklace.

Lissa bought a midnight blue dress that went to her knee. It had strappy straps and it was tight on the top but when it got to her hips it flowed out. It was really pretty and she bought matching bags and shoes, with a small silver and blue necklace.

Mia bought a gold long dress; it looked really pretty on her and bought a pair of nude coloured heels (to make her look taller) and a gold and black necklace.

Dimitri found us then and I had tried on a red short tight strapless dress, it was low cut but not to low and I had a pair of black high heeled shoes on, over all I looked fineeee.

Dimitri seemed to think so too. His eyes widened in surprise and I asked what he thought.

"So do you think it's nice?" I asked whilst twirling around.

"Yeah it's nice, but a bit short at the back" he said. I guess he was right, it did cover my ass but it was still short.

"Oh well your buying it and those shoes" Mia said, I smiled at her and bought them. I noticed that Dimitri had a couple of extra bags on him than he had when he left us.

"What you got in those bags comrade?" I asked giving him a smile; I decided I would forgive him after all. He may have been a bitch and over reacted but at least he said he was sorry.

"Things" he answered. I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously what kind of things" I said. Giving him my best 'duh' look. He smiled and shook his head. He walked over to Tasha and held her hand. God I hate him sometimes.

We bought some things for the winter dance and decided on the colour scheme to be white, silver and icy blue. We bought table clothes, fake snow, flowers, vases for the flowers, a Christmas tree, tinsel, fake snow flakes and other random bits and bobs.

When it was time to go we started to walk down the high street when it started to snow. I started shivering again and thought "can I ever get a break" but I was ok after that because Dimitri gave me his coat.

I smiled and said thanks to him. It was too big on me put I didn't really care I was freezing my ass off. When we got back to the car everyone was waiting for us. We had asked the boys to grab some things for the dance to and then we set off back home.

When we arrived we got out the car and grabbed our bags. The floor was icy and slippery but me being a dumb ass decided to skate across it, of course me not realising I had heels on I slipped over and hurt my leg.

It was broken but god did it hurt. I screamed and screamed and then felt my body get picked up.

"Roza when will you learn?" Dimitri said to me, he being the one who picked me up. I smiled and shrugged. He carried me to the clinic where I was told I would be fine but may be in a little pain. Dimitri got told that he shouldn't train me too hard for a couple of days.

I got back to my dorm room quite late. School would be closed until it stopped snowing as hard and the floor wasn't so icy. So we won't be in school for a good few weeks because according to the weather report there is gunner be a whole lot of snow coming.

I put my dress and shoes away and then I realise I hadn't bought any jewellery or make up. I wasn't worried about the make up because Lissa had bought plenty but I needed some jewellery. Damn!

I got to sleep early that night and woke up ready for training. I put on a pair of jogger bottoms and a long sleeved blue top. I grabbed my dappy hat and some random gloves, put my trainers on. I walked to the gym careful to not fall on the ice and opened the gym doors. Dimitri was there looking perfect. Damn it wasn't healthy to look that good.

"Hey comrade" I said with a smile on my face. He smiled back at me and called me over.

"Roza I am actually really sorry, it was none of my business about who you were sleeping with and I no your not a blood whore" he said. Thanks he knew I wasn't a blood whore but he didn't say anything about me not being a slut.

"its ok I suppose, I mean I was the one who kissed you anyway, and I just want you to no that I'm not sleeping with anyone, I'm a virgin and I didn't like that you of all people thought I was sleeping around" I said to him. He looked hurt.

"I am sorry about that to Roza, I was angry and upset and I just said any crap that left me mouth really, any way I bought you a present to say I'm sorry" he said. I smiled at the word present.

He handed me a bag and I looked inside it. I pulled out a black box and opened it. Inside was a silver chain, there was a ruby stone hanging down from the chain and it matched my dress perfectly. I smiled and hugged Dimitri, after a while he hugged me back and I said thank you.

"You shouldn't of really, I mean it gorgeous but it must of cost a fortune" I said. All he did was smile.

"ya no I told my self ages ago that I should never accept necklaces from people, after what happened last time, and that was for a dance to" I said. Dimitri laughed.

"Don't worry I haven't put any charm or spell on the necklace" he said. I laughed and I put it back in the box as we started to train.

**Ok longest chap so far people- please review and I just wanted to let you no that Dimitri didn't mean to be so horrible to rose in the second chap its just that I needed them to argue so something can happen in the later chapters. If im nice I might update again today but I don't know xxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly:(

Chap 4:

RPOV:

When I got back from training I put the necklace that Dimitri had bought me on my bed side table. It was so sweet that he had bought me something. And damn was he good looking. I think I might be falling in love with him. Which is bad as he likes Tasha.

Sometimes I think what the hell does he see in her. But then I think what the hell should he see in me. I walked down to the kitchen remembering that I had to do the drying up as part of my 'punishment' I had been doing it for over 3 weeks now.

But this time the cook was there. And so was Dimitri.

"Hey Irena (the cook), hey Dimitri what you doing here. Have you been bad too and have to do the drying up too" I joked with him. He smiled and shook his head.

"Actually I'm here telling the cook to let you off your punishment plus Lissa wants you something about the dance and fake snow emergency" he said.

"yeah rose I think you have done enough drying up you don't have to do it any more, go see to your friend" Irena said I smiled and shouted 'thanks' over my shoulder. I ran down to the gym and saw that they had started to work on the things for the dance which is in 2 days.

They had got people to come in a build a catwalk down the middle of the gym which had 3 poles on it and I mean seriously 3 poles, for pole dancing. I looked around and Christian was covered in fake snow having a go at Adrian there was a dj setting up on stage and looking for someone to tell them the running order of the music Lissa was looking franticly around the room looking for me I ran over to Christian and Adrian slapped them both round the head.

Sheets had been put over the gym equipment so we could put fake snow on it.

"hey boy move now because you obviously cant spray a couple cans of fake snow around the room can you so move because ill do it" I said. They moved and I began to spray the fake snow over the plastic sheets to cover the furniture.

When all the furniture had been covered in fake snow Lissa asked the boys to bring in the table and chairs and set it up in the order she wanted. They bought it all in and set it where they had been told to put it.

Me and Mia put the silver table cloths over all the tables and placed a vase on each table we went around putting a fake white rose, a fake sliver rose, and a fake blue rose in each vase. Mia then grabbed a handful of sequins which were silver and blue and chucked them over each table cloth to make it look pretty. The boys were up a ladder hanging fake sow flakes from the ceiling. Lissa had bought sheets of icy blue silk material and hung it around the room. She then grabbed a can of fake snow and started to just spray it randomly around the room.

Mia hung silver and blue tinsel around the room and I decorated the tree which was by the entrance to the gym. A disco ball had been hung and I went over to the dj.

"Hey so the list of songs are some resent hits, a couple of Christmassy ones and at half 10 I need you to play Brittany speiars 'gimme more' then I need you to play after that song ' 'eenie meenie' and then I would like you to play a couple of slow songs like weight of the world by Lamar and just a random slow song after that, oh and also at around half 11 I would like you to play don't cha by the pussy cat dolls and say it right by Nelly furtardo, ok that's it see ya soon" I said and walked over to Lissa who was putting some final touches on the tables and chairs.

Over all it looked great and tomorrow we would be practicing out songs. I was singing gimmie more hence why there were poles on the cat walk and me and Lissa was singing eenie meenie by sean Kingston and Justin beiber.

It was gunner rock.

I walked back to my room to get a good night's sleep. I was so tired and as soon as I hit the pillow I was out for the night. I woke up at around 5 and got in the shower. Training was cancelled as the gym had been converted into a dance hall, but I still had to practice my songs. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a tank top; I grabbed some black hells to match. I put my hair up (in the way Dimitri likes) and put on some make up. I up the stairs to the guest floor and knocked on Tasha's and Dimitri's room.

Dimitri answered.

"Hey Roza you ok?" he asked I nodded.

"Yup I'm good, I just wondered if you and Tasha wanted to come down and see me and Lissa practice our songs for tomorrow night?" I asked I had invited Tasha to be polite. He nodded and told Tasha, we went down to the gym and Tasha stared at the gym in wonder, it had been converted into a wonderful snowy world. I said they could sit down but to not touch the table as Lissa would go mental at them.

I got on stage and Lissa joined me.

The song started to play.

(Rose **bold**) ( underlined both)

(lissa _italic_)

_Eenie meenie miney mo  
Catch a bad chick by her toe  
If she holla (if, if, if she holla) let her go_

Shes indecisive  
She cant decide  
She keeps on looking  
From left to right

Girl, c'mon get closer  
Look in my eyes  
Searching is so wrong  
I'm Mr. Right

You seem like the type  
To love em and leave em  
And disappear right after this song.  
So give me the night  
To show you, hold you  
Don't leave me out here dancing alone

You cant make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind  
Please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time  
I'm not trying to rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind  
I wish our hearts could come together as one  
  
Cause shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover  
Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover  
Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover  
Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover

**Let me show you what your missing  
Paradise  
With me you're winning girl  
You don't have to roll the dice  
Tell me what you're really here for  
Them other guys?  
I can see right through ya**

You seem like the type  
To love em and leave em  
And disappear right after the song.  
So give me the night  
To show you, hold you  
Don't leave me out here dancing alone  
  
Cant make up your mind , mind, mind, mind, mind  
Please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time  
Not trying to rewind,wind, wind,wind  
I wish our hearts could come together as one

Cause shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover  
Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover  
Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover  
Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover

_Eenie meenie miney moe  
Catch a bad chick by her toe  
If she holla (if, if, if she holla) let her go  
Eenie meenie miney moe  
Catch a bad chick by her toe  
If she holla (if, if, if she holla) let her go_  
  
Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover  
Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover  
Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover  
Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover

**Cant make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind  
Please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time  
Not trying to rewind, wind, wind, wind  
I wish our hearts could come together as one  
**  
shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover  
shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover  
shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover  
shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover

Tasha and Dimitri clapped and then lissa got off the stage. I made my way to the catwalk and stood with my back to the audience behind one of the poles. Mia and my friend Meredith stood on the two poles next to me.

(Rose singing- bold italic)

_**(It's Britney, bitch)  
(I see you, and I just wanna dance with you)  
**_

My hips started to move and soon me mia and Meredith were doing a routine whilst dancing round the pole, and before you ask no we were not doing proper pole dancing. Just moving around the pole and swinging our hips.

_**Everytime they turn the lights down  
Just wanna go that extra mile for you  
Public display of affection  
Feel's like no one else in the room (The room)**_

We can get down like there's no one around  
We'll keep on rockin' (We'll keep on rockin')  
We'll keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin')

Cameras are flashing my way dirty dancing  
They keep watchin' (They keep watchin')  
Keep watchin  
Feel's like the crowd is saying

Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more

Center of attention ('tention)  
Even when they're up against the wall  
You got me in a crazy position (Yeah)  
If you're on a mission (Uh-uh)  
You got my permission (Oh)

We can get down like there's no one around  
We'll keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin')  
We'll keep on rockin', rockin' (Uh-uh)

Cameras are flashing my way dirty dancing  
They keep watchin' (Wait)  
Keep watchin  
(Feel's like the crowd is saying)

Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
[ Gimme More lyrics found on .com ]  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more

(I just can't control myself, oh)  
(They want more? Well I'll give'em more, oh!)

Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more (Gimme more)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more (Ooh)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more (Gimme more, oh yeah)  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more

Ohh, gimme more, gimme more (More)  
Gimme more, gimme more baby  
I just wanna more

Gimme gimme  
Gimme  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme  
Gimme (Ooh)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme  
Gimme  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme  
Gimme (Ooh)  
Gimme gimme

The music stopped and I looked over to where Tasha, Dimitri and Lissa and the boys stood. To say there face was shocked would be an understatement. Dimitri's face was well unexplainable it was full of lust and shock.

"There not gunner let you do that" Adrian said. I shrugged.

"Who's going to stop us?" I asked. This time Adrian shrugged.

"Good point" he said. I smiled and left the room. I went to the cafeteria and grabbed some lunch with Lissa and the others behind me. I grabbed a sandwich and an apple and that was all I ate for lunch. After we had finished I went to Lissa's room and just talked about random stuff.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up it was the day of the dance.

I quickly ran back to my room to grab my dress and everything for the dance I changed into leggings and a dress and ran back to Lissa's room with my stuff.

She answered the door in her underwear.

"liss, that could have been anyone and you answer the door in your underwear" I moaned at her. She laughed and mumbled something I didn't hear.

Mia came over a short while after and soon we had the music blasting. We were all dancing around in our underwear. Which was kind of strange but hey my name is rose!

The song rude boy came on and I was dancing on Lissa's bed singing along.

Tonight  
I'mma let you be the captain  
Tonight  
I'mma let you do your thing, yeah  
Tonight  
I'mma let you be a rider  
Giddy up  
Giddy up  
Giddy up, babe

Tonight  
I'mma let it be fire  
Tonight  
I'mma let you take me higher  
Tonight  
Baby we can get it on, yeah  
we can get it on, yeah

Do you like it boy  
I wa-wa-want  
What you wa-wa-want  
Give it to me baby  
Like boom, boom, boom  
What I wa-wa-want  
Is what you wa-wa-want  
Na, na-aaaah

I got half way through the song until I heard laughter I turned around and there was Adrian and Eddie, filming me singing rude boy in my black lacey strapless bra and matching underwear. I screamed and ran after them.

They ran into the boy's dorm room and with out thinking I ran in there. The boys were all just playing on the wii and watching telly but as soon as I entered in my underwear they turned and looked at me.

Adrian had the camera and i pulled on his leg so he fell down, he fell down face forward and I ran and grabbed the camera. But he pulled me down so I was sitting on him. I took the camera a quickly deleted the video of me singing.

"Hey I wanted to watch that again, but I suppose you sitting on me in this position will make up for it" Adrian said. I glared and was about to make a remark back but I didn't have time as Adrian was pulled off the ground.

I stood up and saw that Dimitri saw the whole thing. I suddenly felt self concuss as after all I was in my underwear.

"Rose leave the boy's dorm now and Adrian do not film girls in there underwear again ok?" he shouted Adrian nodded and I walked out of the boy's dorm. I considered running back to Lissa's but knew Dimitri would give me another zen life lesson.

He walked out and gave me a glare. He handed me his coat and I put it on trying to cover my self up.

"What the hell rose?" he asked. I didn't no what to say.

"I'm sorry?" I tried. He shook his head in disbelief that I had run through the boy's room nearly naked.

"Go back to Lissa's room rose and don't do that again" he said I was about to argue when I stepped forward and whispered "I'm sorry comrade" in a seductive voice, I was only flirting with him and I did not expect him to lean down and kiss me. But he did. It was a slow intimate kiss and he pulled back to soon for my liking. I smiled, handed his coat back and walked back to Lissa's room. To get ready for the dance!

**Soooo Dimitri kissed rose… again. I hope you liked this chapter and I no it went on for ages but I just didn't want to stop writing it lolxxxx review pleasexxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly :(

Chap 5:

Rpov:

I walked back to Lissa's room and got ready. I curled my long dark hair so it flowed down my back. I did my make-up with Smokey grey eyes and red lipstick. Over all I did look good. Lissa had curled her hair and put it up in an up-do.

Mia had straightened her hair for a change and added a couple of golden clips to her hair. We put on our dresses and shoes and we looked fine! Lissa was going to the dance with Christian, Mia with Eddie and Adrian with Meredith. Also Scott was going with Ian. Yeah get over it they're gay! And me I wasn't going with anyone, if I couldn't go with Dimitri I'm not going with anyone.

My red dress showed my curves in all the right way and the heels made me look taller. The short dress made my legs look like the go on for miles. Over all we all looked great, Lissa looked beautiful and Mia looked stunning. I couldn't ask for better friends. We met up with the boys and Meredith.

Meredith was wearing a long silky black dress and the boys were all in skinny black jeans and a smart shirt, some were wearing tie and some weren't. The some that weren't being Adrian and Eddie. The boys looked very smart and the girls just looked stunning.

We walked down to the gym and it was already in full swing, every one was swaying and dancing to the beat. We walked over to a table and Tasha and Dimitri were already there.

I laughed in my head; Tasha was wearing that ugly dress that we made her buy. But Dimitri on the other side looked the best he ever had, he was wearing the things that we had made him buy and he had worn the tie. I then realised that the tie colour matched my dress. I smiled to myself and sat down. Christian and Eddie went up to get us drinks.

I had a WKD blue and the others either had a glass of wine or a larger.

After a little while me and Lissa had to go up and sing our songs.

(lissa italic) (rose bold) (both underlined)

_Eenie meenie miney mo  
Catch a bad chick by her toe  
If she holla (if, if, if she holla) let her go_

_Shes indecisive  
She cant decide  
She keeps on looking  
From left to right_

_Girl, c'mon get closer  
Look in my eyes  
Searching is so wrong  
I'm Mr. Right_

You seem like the type  
To love em and leave em  
And disappear right after this song.  
So give me the night  
To show you, hold you  
Don't leave me out here dancing alone  
  
You cant make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind  
Please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time  
I'm not trying to rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind  
I wish our hearts could come together as one

Cause shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover  
Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover  
Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover  
Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover

**Let me show you what your missing  
Paradise  
With me you're winning girl  
You don't have to roll the dice  
Tell me what you're really here for  
Them other guys?  
I can see right through ya**

You seem like the type  
To love em and leave em  
And disappear right after the song.  
So give me the night  
To show you, hold you  
Don't leave me out here dancing alone

I looked straight at Dimitri whilst singing giving him my best man eating smile.  
  
Cant make up your mind , mind, mind, mind, mind  
Please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time  
Not trying to rewind,wind, wind,wind  
I wish our hearts could come together as one

Cause shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover  
Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover  
Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover  
Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover  
  
_  
Eenie meenie miney moe  
Catch a bad chick by her toe  
If she holla (if, if, if she holla) let her go  
Eenie meenie miney moe  
Catch a bad chick by her toe  
If she holla (if, if, if she holla) let her go_

Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover  
Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover  
Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover  
Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover  
**  
Cant make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind  
Please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time  
Not trying to rewind, wind, wind, wind  
I wish our hearts could come together as one**  
  
shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover  
shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover  
shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover  
shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover

The audience clapped and then it was my turn I got on the stage with Mia and Meredith on either side we started to dance around the pole whilst I was singing.

**(It's Britney, bitch)  
(I see you, and I just wanna dance with you)**

Everytime they turn the lights down  
Just wanna go that extra mile for you  
Public display of affection  
Feel's like no one else in the room (The room)

We can get down like there's no one around  
We'll keep on rockin' (We'll keep on rockin')  
We'll keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin')

Cameras are flashing my way dirty dancing  
They keep watchin' (They keep watchin')  
Keep watchin  
Feel's like the crowd is saying

Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more

Center of attention ('tention)  
Even when they're up against the wall  
You got me in a crazy position (Yeah)  
If you're on a mission (Uh-uh)  
You got my permission (Oh)

We can get down like there's no one around  
We'll keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin')  
We'll keep on rockin', rockin' (Uh-uh)

Cameras are flashing my way dirty dancing  
They keep watchin' (Wait)  
Keep watchin  
(Feel's like the crowd is saying)

Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more

(I just can't control myself, oh)  
(They want more? Well I'll give'em more, oh!)

Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more (Gimme more)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more (Ooh)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more (Gimme more, oh yeah)  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more

Ohh, gimme more, gimme more (More)  
Gimme more, gimme more baby  
I just wanna more

Gimme gimme  
Gimme  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme  
Gimme (Ooh)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme  
Gimme  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme  
Gimme (Ooh)  
Gimme gimme

I finished and got down just then 'say it right' came on I started to dance and a load of people joined me. My friend brad came up and we started to dance with each other. When the song was over I looked over at our table and saw that the only people that were still there was Dimitri and Christian. Lissa and Tasha had gone to the bath room and the others were dancing.

Christian walked over to the bar to get more drinks and I went over to Dimitri.

"hey comrade, care for a dance?" I asked, he smiled but shook his head no. but I wasn't taking no for an answer. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

Just then "weight of the world" came on by Lamar it was kind of a slow song so I danced slow with Dimitri. It felt right being in Dimitri's arms he hugged me closer and we danced slowly. My arms were up around his neck and his hands were on the small of my back. My head rested by his shoulder and we swayed to the music half way through Tasha and Lissa came back and sat down at the table.

When the song finished don't cha came on by the pussy cat dolls. I grabbed hold of Dimitri and started to dance he was actually a good dancer. We swayed and moved to the music and I couldn't help but think that this song was great for our situation.

"I know you like me, I know you like, yeah I know you do" I sang into his ears. I repeated some lines from the song and when the song finished we sat down. A Christmas song came on but I didn't go up to dance instead I took a big swig from Christians larger, I had finished my drink.

"Wow I'm surprised you managed to get Dimitri to dance he never dances with me" Tasha said. I smiled.

"I wouldn't take no for an answer" I replied to her. I hated Tasha she took Dimitri away and now I just wanted to smash her face into the wall. But I didn't. Instead I excused myself and walked out into the cold snowy night. I was freezing my ass off but I didn't want to go back inside. It started to snow lightly and I stood there with my arms wrapped around me.

I felt someone's presence behind me and I turned around to be faced with Dimitri. I looked up and smiled at him. I don't know why but I stood up and kissed me, he kissed me back but then pushed me away.

I'm sure he saw the hurt in my eyes but his face looked angry.

"Stop it rose, I don't want you, I don't want to be with a little girl and be called a pedophile" he said. I gave him a hurt full glare and yanked the necklace he gave me and chucked it at him; I walked back in side and enjoyed the rest of my night, with a fake smile on my face. Deep down I was hurt. Badly hurt. When the night ended I walked back to my room and cried my self to sleep. Dimitri didn't want me and I felt so alone.

**Please review ill update as soon as possible xxxxxxxx and sorry that this chapter wasn't very good x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly :(**

**Chap 6:**

**Rpov:**

You could say that I had gone in to depression, deep depression. Dimitri didn't want me and I just stayed in my room all day crying. I told Mia and Lissa about Dimitri and they let me cry on there shoulder. They whispered sweet nothings into my ear trying to sooth me, but it didn't work. Dimitri was the only one who would be able to sooth me.

School had been closed as the snow had gotten so deep. The only classes we had to go to was advanced guardian combat techniques and weight training and conditions.

And today I had to go to those lessons. I wasn't allowed to stay in my room feeling sorry for myself. But the thing that made me upset the most was Dimitri was in those classes helping teach them.

It was incredibly cold outside so I put on a pair of ripped gray jeans, my black ugg boots, my long sleeved black top, a white hoodie and grey scarf and gloves. I walked outside and started to walk towards the gym where my advanced guardian combat techniques class was. I walked in and everyone stopped talking. They were just looking at me.

"What?" I shouted, they turned around and started whispering things. Maybe it had gotten out that I liked/loved Dimitri, and that he didn't want me. Eddie walked over to me.

"So is it true?" he asked me. I gave him a "what the fuck are you chatting" look and he gave me a "duh, isn't it obvious" glare back.

"Is what true" I said. Wondering what the hell everyone was talking about.

"You know is it true that Adrian got you pregnant and you cheated with him on Meredith?" he asked.

"What no of course that isn't true. I wouldn't sleep with Adrian and get pregnant and nor would I sleep with my mates boyfriend" I shouted. He gave me a strange look.

"Well according to everyone you did do it, but don't worry I believe that you didn't" Eddie said. Great now everyone would be against me thinking I was pregnant.

Today was gunner be another crappy day.

"I did not sleep with Adrian and I am not pregnant!" I screamed. And may I add I screamed at the wrong moment, because just when I screamed that Dimitri walked in. crap, crap, crap! He was the cover teacher for this class. Just great, not!

Today was gunner be a very long day.

"Thank you for that out burst Miss Hathaway but we do not need to no the details of your sex life, do I make myself clear?" Dimitri said. I rolled my eyes. I was so embarrassed and I just wanted to cry my eyes out. I was in love with Dimitri and he didn't want to no. my life sucks!

"Yes, I understand Guardian Belikov" I said. I wasn't going to call him Dimitri, I wasn't going to cry in front of everyone and I most certainly wasn't going to act like nothing was wrong.

As I walked to the changing rooms I changed into a pair of black jogger bottoms, and a pink vest top. I put on my pair of trainers and walked back to the gym. I started doing my stretches and the proceeded to do some laps around the gym.

When I had finished my 10 laps I stood at the side of the gym waiting for the rest to finish. I never looked at Dimitri afraid that I would burst in to tears. I wish I had never chucked my necklace that he bought me at him the other night. I wanted it, to remind myself that he does care. Well did care.

The others by now had finished there laps and Dimitri called us over.

"Ok, I haven't exactly got this lesson all planned out because I was only just told this morning that I would be teaching this lesson and your next lesson in weight training, but I want you to go into pairs and start to spar with each other" Dimitri said. Everyone went off into pairs but there was and odd number of student and everyone had already gotten into pairs.

Great, I'm gunner have to practice with Dimitri!

"Guardian Belikov, I don't have anyone to spar with" I told him. He nodded and we started to spar together. I was angry and upset so I let all my frustration out on Dimitri, after all it was his fault.

I kicked him as hard as I could and it hit him on the shin. He punched me in the stomach and went to kick my legs but I dodged. I got some pretty good kicks from him and I gave some pretty good kicks back.

"By the way I'm not pregnant with Adrian's baby guardian Belikov" I said whilst we were circling around each other.

"Ok, doesn't matter if you was, and you can call me Dimitri you no" he said in a harsh voice. He didn't care if I was pregnant. Gee thanks so much Dimitri.

"Yeah well I was only being formal after all you are my mentor and teacher" I said in an even harsher tone of voice.

"Yeah that's right I am your mentor, oh and by the way did you hear about the ball coming up?" he asked me.

"Yeah I heard" I said whilst punching his arm. He nodded and carried on talking.

"I broke up with Tasha last night" he told me. I was a bit shocked but whatever.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter" I said saying what he had said to me about the it doesn't matter if I was pregnant. His face looked a little hurt. But good he made me cry and go into depression.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?" Dimitri asked, in an angry voice.

"it doesn't matter, ill still be to young for you, you would still be called a paedophile and you are still my mentor guardian Belikov, and plus you don't want me remember?" I said. I was hurt and pissed off. Really pissed off. But Dimitri looked gorgeous as always. His chin length dark hair and his dark eyes they just made me want to melt.

"You no I didn't mean those things rose" Dimitri said to me. I wanted to kiss his perfect shaped lips and I just wanted to be with him.

"yeah, well you still said them, you still made me cry, you still picked her over me and you still wont admit that you want me" I said in an angry voice. God I was pissed off big time.

"I want you Roza, and I am sorry for the things I said" Dimitri told me. I wanted to cry.

But instead I fainted. Huh that was weird. I completely blacked out. I could hear voices around me but I couldn't open my eyes.

"Rose, Roza, open your eyes for me please, come on you can do it open your eyes" some one was saying. I remembered that voice, but whose was it.

"Come on rose, lets take you to the clinic, I'm going to pick you up now ok? And then I will stay with you in the clinic, but will you do me a favour?" that certain voice asked. I wanted to nod, but I just couldn't. The voice was so soothing and I just wanted to go to sleep to the sound of it.

"Roza, its Dimitri, can you hear me, I want you to do me a favour and open your eyes for me, can you do that?" Dimitri asked. It was Dimitri that had been talking to me. I so badly wanted to open my eyes, but I couldn't.

I needed to open my eyes so I forced them open a tiny bit.

"Good girl Roza, keep your eyes open, I need you to keep your eyes open and don't go to sleep yet okay baby?" Dimitri asked I wanted to nod my head but it was to much effort. Seriously what was wrong with me?

I kept my eyes open until we reached the clinic; I couldn't keep them open any more so I closed my eyes. I didn't want Dimitri to be disappointed with me so as soon as I felt my body being laid on a very uncomfortable bed I pushed my eyes open again.

Dr. Olendzki was there doing something with a needle but I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and I went to sleep. I didn't dream in this sleep though I just went into a peaceful blackness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ when she wakes up~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After I had slept my eyes opened. The first thing I saw was a bright light and I shut my eyes again.

"Turn off the light please" I said to whoever was sitting by me and to the doctor. The light turned off and I opened my eyes again. I was surprised to see Dimitri sitting next to me as well as Lissa. But I wasn't surprised that Lissa was here.

"What happened?" I asked them. The Doctor had just come back into the room.

"Well, you were training with guardian Belikov when you just fainted; we put it down to you being sleep deprived. Now I must ask why haven't you been able to get to sleep?" the doctor asked. I couldn't exactly say 'well the reason I can't get to sleep is because I spend all night crying my out because my mentor who I am in love with does not want me no more' yeah I'm not saying that!

"She gets nightmares" Lissa said knowing the actual reason why and covering for me with the night mare story. I silently thanked Lissa in my head.

"well tonight maybe if you cant get to sleep you could go to one of your friends rooms that you trust and ask if you could sleep with them, maybe that would help?" the doctor said I nodded and asked her if I could go or did I have to stay here. She said I could go but I should go straight to my dorm room to rest and get some sleep.

"what time is it?" I asked Dimitri. He gave me a small half hearted smile, but I could see past it. He was worried about me I could tell. He told me that it was bedtime and I smiled my best man eating smile at him and thanked him for taking me to the clinic. Lissa went to the gym to retrieve my bag and clothes from the changing room. She told me she would give them to me tomorrow as I needed to rest.

I walked out the clinic with Dimitri behind me.

"wait Roza, I'm sorry and if you ever want to talk about us find me, I have some things that I want to tell you, also any problems please tell me, I want to help you in any way I can and again I'm really sorry my Roza" Dimitri said, but I couldn't answer because he already turned and left.

I went up to my dorm room but got stopped by a random Moroi on the way.

"is it true you fainted because your pregnant?" she asked. I answer no I am not bloody pregnant and stormed off to my room. Why did everyone think that I was pregnant.

I pulled off my clothes and took a warm shower. It relaxed me and I washed my hair.

I got out dried myself and put on underwear and a tank top.

I slipped under the covers of my bed and waited for sleep to come and find me.

But it never did.

I waited and waited for at least 3 hours, but it never came.

So following the doctor's orders I stood up slipped on my fluffy dressing gown and slippers and went to go to someones room, somebody that I could trust. The doctor had told me to and that was what I was going to do. Find some one I trusted and crash in there room.

I walked down the hall and up a flight of stairs looking for the room number I needed.

When I found it I knocked on the door and the person that I needed to see the most answered the door.

"Hello" they said, looking rather sleepy. I smiled and said.

"I can't sleep, can I talk to you until I fall asleep?" I asked. That person that I wanted to see so badly nodded and let me in.

**So who is this person she needs to see so badly, if you have an idea or a question don't hesitate to ask about it in a review, I will try to answer your questions as best as I can xxxxxxxxxxx please review because I feel like you never review my story but I have lots of hits were people have read it. Please review love ya lots xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly :( **

**Chap7:**

**Rpov:**

I walked in and sat on Adrian's bed, and yes I admit it stank of smoke and alcohol, but I needed to talk to him.

"What you doing here rose?" Adrian asked as he came and sat down on his bed next to me.

"Ok you no you came up with the great idea to make Dimitri jealous?" I asked him. He nodded as his reply.

"Well Adrian I don't want to do it no more, at first I thought it was a good idea but now, well what's the point? Dimitri doesn't want me and this jealousy game isn't working" I told him. He nodded.

"Rose, I understand but I'm really tired so do you want to stay here whilst I sleep or do you want to leave?" he asked me. I considered my options, I didn't want to stay in Adrian's room but I couldn't sleep on my own in my own room.

"It's ok Adrian, I need to go talk to some one else" I said whilst leaving Adrian to get to sleep. I walked down the corridor and knocked on the next door I needed.

He opened it, looking very sleepy and in only a pair of loose pj bottoms.

"Hey, I can't sleep can we talk?" I asked him. He yawned and then nodded.

"Course you can Roza" he said whilst opening the door wider and letting my in.

The bed covers were all messy like he couldn't sleep or had a nightmare. I went and sat on his double bed on the side that he hadn't been sleeping in.

Dimitri came over and laid in his bed the side that I wasn't sitting on.

He propped his head up on his elbow facing me.

"What's up Roza?" he asked giving me a genuine smile that he hadn't given me for a while now.

"I couldn't sleep, can I talk to you or do you want to go back to bed?" I asked politely even though I was hoping he would say he would stay up to talk to me.

"I couldn't sleep either, what do you want to talk about Roza?" he asked me.

"Why did you break up with Tasha?" I asked him, wondering if he would tell me the reason.

"I didn't want to be with someone that I didn't love" he stated.

"But you aren't her guardian now, who's will you be?" I asked Dimitri, smiling at him. He shrugged.

"Don't know at the moment, Roza I need to tell you something" Dimitri said, I nodded him to go on.

"Roza I'm in love with you, and I think about you constantly, I don't care what people think about it I want to be with you so will you be my girlfriend?" Dimitri asked me with a smile plastered on his face. I was shocked to say the least.

"But you will loose your job, what about you being a guardian? Dimitri you haven't thought it through" I told him, even though what I wanted to say was 'hell yeah ill be your girlfriend'.

"No Roza I have thought it through, I was talking to Kirova and Alberta-" he started to say but I cut him off.

"You told Kirova and Alberta about us?" I asked him in disbelief. He nodded.

"yeah, but there fine with it, they said as long as we are ok with it so are they, but I need to become a guardian for some one so I thought that Christian doesn't have one and I was wondering weather I could be his, and Lissa wants to stay on to teach spirit after she graduates and as I'm teaching here Kirova said that maybe if you wanted to that you could stay too and teach combat classes with me, so what do you say?" Dimitri asked. I was shocked and I didn't answer at first, so Dimitri jumped to conclusions.

"You don't want us to be a couple no more do you?" he asked me.

"What are you out of your mind, of course I want to be with you and I'm just shocked that you had thought it through so much, I mean you even talked to Kirova about it. And Dimitri I love you too" I said. He smiled at me.

"Of course ill be your girlfriend" I all be screamed. He smiled a breath taking smile that made me feel weak and like I was melting. Dimitri pulled me down to him and kissed me slowly yet passionately. I wanted to scream from the roof top that I was in love. But of course I didn't because I was too wrapped up in Dimitri's kiss.

When we pulled back to breath I snuggled up against his chest and he wrapped the covers around us. It was freezing outside and snowing madly but I was nice and cozy wrapped in Dimitri's strong arms.

And before I new it we were both fast asleep.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Still Rpov:**

When I woke up in the morning cuddled up next to Dimitri, I thought I was dreaming. But I wasn't, I was in my own personal heaven. Dimitri was still asleep so I just laid there watching him, looking so peaceful and gorgeous. I was the luckiest person alive.

About 5 minutes later he woke up, smiling whilst looking at me.

"Hey you" I said to him whilst giving him a peck on the lips.

"Hey gorgeous" was his reply. I was still wearing my dressing gown and tank top but I had taken my slippers off.

Dimitri stood up and walked to the window looking out over the school grounds. I could see from where I was laying that a deep sheet of snow had been laid and it was still snowing.

I yawned and walked to the bathroom; I got into the shower and had a quick warm shower. I washed with his shower gel and I realised it had the same sent as the after shave he uses.

I dried my self and slipped on a robe that was hanging from the back of the door and grabbed my clothes from the floor.

Dimitri walked into the shower then after giving me a long kiss. I pulled on the underwear I wore last night, as I didn't have any other option and raided Dimitri's wardrobe. I put the tank top I had on last night on and put one of his shirts over it, and found a hoodie I could wear. I didn't have any trousers though.

I grabbed a pair of grey jogger bottoms and pulled them on. They were far too big, but better than nothing.

Dimitri walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a pair of boxers. I almost drooled but I got pulled out of my trance by a pair of perfect lips against mine. We kissed for a while and ended up cuddled up on the sofa in his room. By then he had pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt and he looked god damn sexy.

We said our good byes and I walked back to my room.

And Lissa was there sitting on my bed looking MAD! Well mad was the wrong word, worried crossed with angry was more of the right expression on her face.

"Where the hell have you been young lady!" she yelled at me.

"Sorry mum" I said to her, but then she noticed the smile I had on my face. And she then scanned the clothes I was wearing.

"Ok tell me what happened" she cried in joy, sounding even happier than me.

"I am now Dimitri Belikov's girl friend" I screamed. We both screamed in excitement.

"omg! I can't believe it, that AMAZING, can we tell anyone yet?" Lissa asked. I shrugged not knowing.

"Not yet, but we will soon, and Dimitri is going to ask Christian if he can be his guardian" I told Lissa who was getting more excited every second.

"Really, Christian will say yes to that, then we will be like one big family" she told me. I laughed at her.

"that's not the best bit, the best bit is that once I graduate I get to work here in the school along side Dimitri as you plan on teaching here about spirit, isn't that great!" I told Lissa excited.

I hurried and got changed in to warm clothes as we were going shopping…..again as the school was shut….again because of the snow.

I put on a pair of blue jeans, my pink ugg boots, a long sleeved pink top, Dimitri's hoodie and my pink scarf and gloves.

When we walked down tot the black SUV everyone was smiling. This was strange.

"What's going on guys?" I asked them all. There smiles just got larger but it was Mia that couldn't keep it in any longer.

"ohmigod! I can't believe you're dating Dimitri it's just like ohmigod" she screamed. I laughed and just then a pair of strong arms snaked around my waist. I turned around and was met with a pair of lips crushing mine. I kissed Dimitri back and then pulled away.

"Hey you" I said for the second time this morning to him. He smiled.

"Hey gorgeous" he replied and kissed me on the lips again. Some one cleared there throat from behind and I turned around to see Adrian there smiling.

"Ok, I have seen another P.D.A (public display of affection) for today so lets go Christmas shopping" Adrian said and we limbed in the SUV. I sat next to Dimitri and Lissa and Dmitri sat next to Christian. Turns out Christian did take his offer of being his guardian so now Dimitri is Christian's guardian as well as Eddie.

I leaned over and kissed Dimitri smack on the lips and he pulled me close to him. I breathed in his lovely sent and we headed off to the mall. Before I new it we were stepping out into the cold ready to shop till we drop.

**Ok hope you like this chapter please review and I will update asap xxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly :(**

**Chap 8:**

**Dimitri POV- yup I'm doing a Dimitri point of view today!**

The SUV had pulled up outside the mall and I grabbed rose's hand. We stayed close to Christian and Lissa as Christian was my moroi to protect and rose was Lissa's guardian.

I was so lucky to have Rose as my girlfriend and I couldn't wait till we actually got serious.

We had split up and Adrian and the others had gone with Alberta and another couple of guardian and we stayed with Christian and Lissa.

Lissa was staying here to teach spirit after graduation and Christian had decided to stay to be with Lissa. Christian would be teaching fire and something else that I hadn't paid attention to when he told me.

Rose and I would be staying at the academy to teach combat classes together. We had our future already planned out. I wanted to be with rose for so long and now I have her. I'm not going to let her go with out a fight.

The girls dragged us in so many shops picking up Christmas presents for everyone. When Christian said he had to go to another shop to pick up Lissa's presents I said I wanted to go as well. I needed to get rose a present and also to keep Christian safe.

Rose and Lissa went off to another shop and we told them we would meet up outside blue Inc.

Christian and I walked into a jewellery shop.

"so what are you getting Lissa anyway?" I asked Christian. He walked over to a necklace cabnit and picked out a white gold locket.

"I was thinking this, so I can put a picture of us on one side and a picture of her family on the other" Christian told me. I had to admit that it was a good idea. I nodded my head in approval and Christian picked out a bracelet that matched the locket pattern.

"What are you getting Rose?" Christian asked out of interest. I smiled at him and pointed to a ring and a necklace. It was platinum silver and the necklace had a platinum silver chain with a ruby diamond, shaped in a heart. And the ring was platinum too. It was a plain platinum silver ring with a single ruby diamond on it and on the inside of the ring a message had been carved. The massage said "love you always" and that is the truth for me and Rose. I will love her always.

"That is perfect Rose will love it" Christian said. I smiled at him.

"And Lissa will love yours, what do you think the girls will get us?" I asked him, being curious. He shrugged.

"Probably clothes and then knowing rose she will buy something for the both of you, If ya no what I mean" Christian said whilst smiling. I laughed but then wondered what the hell will Rose by me?

When we had bought our presents we walked out the shop and stood out side of blue Inc waiting for the girls.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RPOV: after the boys left~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The boys had just left to get us there presents and we set off to by them there presents. We walked into a shop Lissa had picked out and we walked around looking for things the boys would like. I had decided to get Dimitri a new pair of Nike air maxs and a new pair of black jeans and a red and black shirt to go with it. Lissa had bought Christian a new aftershave, a couple shirts, new jeans, new Nike air maxs as well and some other things.

When we had bought our presents for the boys, Lissa dragged me to Anne summers.

She picked me out some things and picked herself out some things and bought them for us.

I told her not to buy my things but she wouldn't take no for an answer. So I let her.

We walked to blue Inc to see the boys already standing there, deep in conversation.

"So you think she will like it then?" Christian asked Dimitri. Dimitri nodded and then realised we were there. I kissed Dimitri and saw that Lissa had done the same to Christian. I grabbed Dimitri's hand that wasn't full of bags of Christmas presents and walked to the small café in the middle of the shopping centre.

We then met up with Adrian and Mia and Eddie and everyone else. I walked over and gave Mia a hug and saw that she was holding eddies' hand. So they were together now. It took all my might to not scream in delight.

"awwh you to are so sweet" I said to them. Mia smiled and said thanks but Eddie just kissed Mia on the cheek to prove that she was his.

I walked back over and saw that Adrian had sat in my seat. The cheeky bastered.

"Get out please" I told him with a smile on my face. He laughed.

"I will if you tell me what you got me for Christmas" he told me.

"But then it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" I told him giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Ok then little dhamphir" Adrian told me and got out of my seat. I sat down and Adrian went and sat next to Eddie. I leaned over and gave Dimitri and kiss on the lips.

He put his hand on my thigh and kissed me back.

When our little, or should I say very long shopping trip was over we walked back to the car. I was sitting next to Dimitri and Lissa and Christian was sitting next to Lissa this time. It was getting late and I soon fell asleep on Dimitri's shoulder.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dimitri's POV: in the car~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

She had just fallen asleep on my shoulder so I pulled her close to me and stroked the side of her face. She was gorgeous and all mine. I then started to realise she was shivering so I took my coat of and wrapped it around her. Rose snuggled up closer to me and I watched her sleep. When the car stopped I pulled her out the car, grabbed our bags and carried her to her room I laid her down on her bed and took her shoes off and her jacket off. I wrapped her in her blanket and started to walk out the room.

"Dimitri?" rose said from behind me. I turned around and faced my sleepy beauty. I smiled at her.

"Yes daring Roza?" I said to her. She smiled back.

"Stay here with me please" she asked me. I had to go to my room because I needed sleep, but I suppose I could get some sleep here too. I walked over to her and slipped my shoes of and took my jacket off. I pulled her into my arms and she snuggled closer.

" I love you Roza" I mumbled and she told me that she loved me too.

I was soon fast asleep against the women I loved.

Christmas was in two days and tomorrow rose is teaching combat classes with me.

**Review please xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9:

Rpov:

I woke up next to Dimitri. He was already awake and was smiling, looking down at me. I smiled and pecked him on the lips. I stood up and walked to the bathroom to clean my teeth.

"Roza, today you're teaching combat classes with me to, the younger novices. I'm going to my room to shower and change. I'll meet you here in half an hour" Dimitri told me whilst walking out my door. Great! younger novices. I cleaned my teeth, had a shower and got ready in to some grey sweat pants and a red tank top. Christmas was tomorrow and all my presents for people were already wrapped up. I brushed my hair and added some mascara to my eyes lashes.

I put on some trainers and waited for Dimitri to come get me. I only had to wait for two minutes. I opened my door and there stood my Russian god. He leaned down and gave me a slow but quick kiss. I smiled and locked my door.

He took hold of my hand and laced his fingers with mine. We walked in a comfortable silence down to the gym.

The younger novices were already sitting down and talking among themselves. However when we walked in they shut up. Good little kids. Mind you if someone as tall and handsome as Dimitri walked in I would be quiet too. I smiled at the kids who looked to be 13 or 14.

"Hey my name is Guardian Belikov and this is Guardian Hathaway" Dimitri introduced us.

"But you can call me rose" I chimed in at the end. The kids smiled at me.

"Today you will be running laps, stretching and then sparring in pairs. You will be put into pairs of my choice". Dimitri told the novices. Some of the groaned but her that's life!

"Ok then 10 laps of the gym" I told them. The novices got up and started running the laps. Dimitri and I ran the laps with them.

"Hey comrade, race ya!" I shouted to Dimitri and then I sprinted the rest of the laps. Dimitri beat me though. We beat all the younger novices.

Dimitri gave me a cocky grin. I laughed at him.

"What do I win?" he asked.

"You'll see" was all I said to him. The group of novices had finished running and were lying of sitting on the floor breathing heavily.

"Rose, my name is Harry and I was wondering how the hell can you run so fast?" harry said. I laughed at this comment.

"Lots of training with Dimitri" I told him.

"Who's Dimitri?" he asked me.

I smiled, in my head I would have answered 'my god' but obviously I didn't say that.

"Guardian Belikov" I answered.

"Can we call him Dimitri?" one of the only girls in the class asked.

"No you can't" Dimitri answered.

"Well why can Rose?" another boy said.

"Because there involved duh! You're such an idiot Tommy" another girl said to who I believe is Tommy.

"Wait; hold up, you're together? I mean don't you find it hard to work together and concentrate?" harry asked me. I smiled at this question.

"No, because I know I can trust her and what she is capable of" Dimitri answered.

"Any way stretch" I said to them. We all stood up and stretched. I put them into pairs and they sat down to face towards Dimitri and myself.

"Ok, so Rose and I are going to show you how to spar correctly ok?" Dimitri said. The novices nodded and Dimitri and I got into our fighting crouch.

We circled around each other for a little while and then Dimitri lunged at me. I stepped to the side and Dimitri had to regain his balance. But he was to late because I kicked him in the ribs and then punched his left shoulder. He went to punch me put I grabbed hold of his arm and twisted it behind him. I kicked his legs and he fell face forwards. I straddled him, but somehow he managed to get out of my grip and twist us around so he was on top of me. I had my arms pinned up above me but for Dimitri to say I was 'dead' he needed to get his practice stake out of his pocket.

To be able to do that he let go of one of my arms but I elbowed him in the face and he fell backwards. I straddled him and pulled out my practice stake and 'killed' him.

"Dead" was all I said to the class. Dimitri smiled proudly up at me.

"Lesson one, never admit defeat" I told the class and got up off of Dimitri.

"Lesson two, always have your stake ready" I said to the class but looked at Dimitri.

"Lesson three, boys do not underestimate women" I said whilst laughing and helping Dimitri up.

"Ok go spar but can you not hit people in the face unless it is a last resort like it was for me and Dimitri" I told them. The class got up and started to spar. I walked over to Dimitri and whispered "what do I win". He laughed and just shook his head. When the classes for today had finished we went for dinner and met up with the gang.

"Hey Rose" Lissa said excitedly. I smiled and walked over to her holding Dimitri's hand. Christian was with her so luckily Dimitri didn't have to go and find his moroi.

"What's up babe?" I said to her. She shook her head and muttered 'nothing'.

"I just found out that there was going to be a ball but it has been cancelled until further notice." Lissa said in her 'I'm so upset' voice.

"Don't worry Liss everything will be fine and plus its Christmas tomorrow" I said cheerfully trying to make her happy again.

"YAY! I can't wait" Lissa said excitedly. We continued to chat about Christmas and the up coming week and about the snow that had been non stop falling from the sky.

When dinner was finished we went back to Lissa's room as it was the largest and decided to play a game of truth or dare with Rose Hathaway.

"Ok what exactly is 'truth of dare with Rose Hathaway'?" Dimitri asked.

"You do not want to find out" Christian muttered.

"Basically its truth or dare but Rose is playing and she plays evil!" Eddie said.

"Ok who's first?" Lissa asked. Mia put her hand up.

"Ok Mia ask someone" Lissa said.

"Christian truth or dare?" Mia asked him. He gave it a second of thought and then decided.

"Dare" he answered. I gave out an evil giggled to make him worried.

"Ok Christian you have make out with Rose" Mia said. I was about to laugh about how he would have to make out with someone when I realised that some one was me!

"ewww no way!" we shouted at the same time.

"Hey what am I not good enough for you then" I asked Christian, he just said I was ewww!

"What no rose you're really pretty actually you're hot but I am not making out with you" Christian said.

"Oh do you think she's hotter than me then?" Lissa asked Christian.

"What no baby you no I love you not rose I mean ewww I don't want to make out with my guardians girlfriend who is also my girlfriends best mate" Christian whined.

"Oh don't be such a baby" Mia said. After another 5 minutes of arguing we finally made out with was just WRONG in every single way.

We played truth or dare for what seemed like forever until we decided to go to bed.

Dimitri walked me to my room.

"Night comrade" I said to Dimitri sleepily. He gave me a long slow kiss that had my heart bounding at the end of it.

"Night my Roza, I love you" Dimitri told me. I just wanted to melt he said he loved me!

"I love you to Dimitri" I said whilst giving him another kiss.

When he left I fell asleep straight away thinking of my Russian sexy god!

**Review please! do you guys like it. And I just want to thank everyone who has been reviewing thankyou guys xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

First off I would like to apologize for not updating in like well forever its just I've been really busy and I got a new laptop. Well im sorry and if you have any questions just ask me xx

Also im holding a competition and all you need to do is make up a character that can go in this story and it has to be a dhampir it can be a boy or a girl and I need to no the name, age likes and dislikes so review and tell me about ur character xxx

Rpov:

I woke up in the morning and was first hit by the coldness, it was freezing. But then I remembered it was CHRISTMAS! Yay, I ran across the room and opened my curtains and window. There was a thick white blanket covering the academy's grounds and it was still snowing. I loved Christmas just like I was still a little girl. I went through my morning routine and got dressed in a black Lon sleeved dress with thick black tights and a pair of high heels to match. I slipped on a red cardigan and went to knock on Dimitri's room. I banged on the door loudly and Dimitri opened it in only a pair of cotton pyjama bottoms- yummy!

"its Christmas" I called to him. I would have yelled about the snow but I was cut off by a very yummy looking pair of lips on mine. The kiss was short but passionate. He smiled that rare smile that he only uses for me. I smiled back.

"let me get ready and ill meet you down in Lissa's room, all the presents are there" Dimitri said to me. I nodded and kissed him lightly on the lips and then walked towards Lissa's room. Nothing was going to ruin my day today absolutely nothing (hint hint). Well that's what I thought until I opened the door to Lissa's room and saw everyone was there except Dimitri including Tasha. Oh great!

"hey rose, merry Christmas" lissa said to me. I smiled back at her and gave her a hug. Everyone was lounging around her room. We said our hellos and surprisingly Tasha was actually nice to me.

Dimitri eventually joined and seemed as surprised as me that Tasha was there as much as I was. He walked over and kissed me on the lips.

"presents" Mia cried and rushed over to grab her presents. So that's what we did, we opened all our presents but when it came for me to open the one Dimitri got me I suddenly became worried, not that I knew why I felt worried.

I smiled and opened the present, inside was the most beautiful jewellery I have ever seen, it was a ring and a matching neclace. on the inside of the ring 'love you always' was engraved into it. I smiled and turned to Dimitri who was currently sitting next to me with a worried look on his face.

"its perfect, thank you" I said and leaned over to give him a kiss. I pulled nback to see him have a massive smile plastered on his face. The day went on and everyone loved their presents, lissa loved the one she got from Christian and we all loved the one we got from Adrian. Well seeing as he is rich and lazy he didn't go out and buy us individual presents but bought us a cruise for the whole school, not that I was complaining or anything. We leave in two days and well I couldn't wait. The day went past and when it came for everyone to leave we all left with smiles on our face. I kissed Dimitri goodbye and walked into my room. Tonight was going to be the night I want to make love to Dimitri. I got changed into some lingering which was red and put on a long black coat. I slipped on some shoes and waked across to Dimitri's room. I knocked on the door and when he opened it I opened up the coat but when I looked into his room I saw something that I really didn't want to see. Tasha was lying on his bed in nothing but a black nightgown. I gasped and slapped Dimitri across the face and just ran, ran away, away from Dimitri and Tasha from the nightmare I just walked into. Tears were streaming down my face and it was freezing but I kept runnin and straight into the arms of…..

Sorry for the cliffy but if you look at the top it mentions a competition and I need people to apply before I can do another update xxx much love n sorry for the long wait n that it wasn't that great xx so review please xxx


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys just wanted to thank you all for the amazing reviews im glad u like my story I'm still carrying on with the character contest but I have made one character up who will be in this story as well as a new character created by RDforever. So the character I made up is called ….

Name: Caleb Gardner

Age:22

Relationship status: single

Looks: brown hair, cute freckles, funny and very cocky

The character that RDforever made up is ..

Name: Millie (didn't have a last name so ill call her last name Raii)

Age: (no age either so ill make it up) 19

Likes: music parties (like rose) she is also a total badass so she likes getting into fights

Dislikes: not being the coolest and jealous of rose

Relationship status: single

And I'm sorry for RDforever but I have had to change Millie a little bit to fit into the story line sorry xxx

Rpov:

Tears were streaming down my face and I couldn't see that well so I couldn't tell who it was that I had walked into.

"oh sorry" I mumbled. I tried my tears from my eyes and looked up into the eyes of mille. She was newish around here. Only been here for a couple weeks, she got transferred here because she got in too many fights. My kind of person.

"that's ok, are you alright rose?" she asked me. I was about to nod my head but she said "don't you dare lie to me and say your fine because its obvious your not"

"then why did you ask?" I said before tears came running down my face non-stop. Millie pulled me into a hug and let me cry on her shoulder.

"rose, what is the matter" Millie asked me. I tried to stop crying so I could speak but it came out in a mumbled "Dimitri 'gasp' Tasha , bitch ' cheat' die bitch".

Millie obviously couldn't understand what I was saying, which wasn't much of a shock really just nodded and hugged me. I pulled my coat tighter around me and she started to steer me back to the building and into her room.

Inside was a man a bit older than me, about 22 I would say. I rubbed my eyes again to get rid of any remaining tears. He smiled at me and I tried to smile back but all I could think about was Dimitri and Tasha. It's obvious what they were doing but I just couldn't shake the thought. The only thing I could think was why wasn't I good enough? Why did he cheat?

"Rose, this is Caleb he's my brother" Millie told. Me I smiled at Caleb and saw some family resemblance, they both had black hair with a tint of red added to it, big green eyes and dhampir's. but other than that they weren't that alike.

"hey, Rose its nice to finally meet the legend of the school" Caleb said to me. I smiled at him.

"I wouldn't exactly say a legend but whatever, you can call me it if you want to, im sure I will be able to cope with being a legend" I joked. He laughed a little and Mille sat down on her bed and patted the space next to her for me. I walked over and pulled my coat tighter around me.

"what was wrong with you again rose, im sorry but I just couldn't understand what the fuck you were saying earlier" Mille said to me. I smiled but then grimaced as I remembered what I had seen.

"well, my boyfriend was in his room and I knocked on his door and he opened it to reveal he had his ex girlfriend in his room lying across his bed in only a short nightgown." I told them.

"what a bastered" mille muttered under her breath. Caleb's face just showed shock and a bit of understanding like he knew how I felt.

"actually screw bastered he is so far past being a bastered he is just a plain prick" Millie said to me. I laughed a little at what she said.

"so true" I smiled. I stood up.

"anyway I'm sorry but I have got to go, maybe we could meet up tomorrow of something, oh actually I've got to pack tomorrow and so do you so I guess I will see you on Sunday when we leave for the cruise" I smiled.

She nodded at me. "I no isn't it just amazing that Adrian did that for the whole school, I mean I no he is rich but I didn't think he was that nice. In looks he is defo nice but to be hounest he looks like he is the type to play people around and just leave them" millie said to me.

"well he's a great friend dunno about boyfriend though, hay maybe you could be the one to find out" I said.

"I don't think so, he's not my type" she said.

"what so handsome, nice and rich is not your type" I said laughing.

"well she normally goes for the people that arent popular so she can go out with so many boys and then get rid of them so she can become popular" caleb said.

"so to be popular you have to act like a slag, what a great plan" I said sarcastically.

"well some people have to work for their popularity" millie said to caleb.

"yeah well rose worked for hers but she didn't go around pretending to be hard and a slag, no wonder you have hardly any friends there all scared of you" Caleb replied.

"hey hey shut up both of you, and millie really that Is your way of becoming popular, come and meet my friends and I' sure you will become liked and popular without having to be a slag but you might want to hold on to the getting into fights part because when your popular you get a lot of haters as ell" I said and turned to walk out the door and to my room, but when I got there I almost turned back around because Dimitri was there. Oh boy someone help me.

Review please and please carry on with the character competition as I need some new character that they meet on the cruise ship…. Much love my fellow readers xx


	12. Chapter 12

**This is just a quick chapter I will upload a longer one soon!**

Chap 12:

Dpov::

I walked back from having a wonderful evening with Rose and the gang. I love rose so much. She looked gorgeous today, not that she didn't everyday. Walking back to my room was peaceful and quiet, no interruptions.

I got my key out of my jean pocket and went to open my door. But I didn't need to the door was already unlocked. Hmmm that strange but oh well must have forgotten to lock it up in the rush to see my Roza.

I entered to a pitch black room. I flicked on the lights and was about to go take a shower when a figure laying on my bed caught my eye. At first for some reason I thought it was rose and I smiled but as my eyes adjusted to the light I realised it wasn't my Roza but… Tasha.

"what are you doing hear Tasha?" I asked as my eyes scanned over her. She was wearing a black nightgown that only a person Rose's age could pull off. Rose petals was spread out on the bed and Tasha patted the space next to her.

"get out of my room Tasha" I demanded. Tasha laughed a high pitched giggle and rolled her eyes.

"make me" she said in what she probably thought was a seductive voice.

"out now" I said to her. Just then there was a knock on my door. I went to answer it and as I opened the door rose was standing there in a long coat.

She opened her coat revealing the lingering underneath it. She looked gorgeous, utter gorgeous. But before I got to complement her she gasped and slapped me round the face. Before she ran away from me I saw the tears spilling over.

**Ok short one but I just wanted you to no what really happened.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chap 13:**

**I had told the girls and the boys what had happened between me and Dimitri. Christian told me he had had 'words' with Dimitri, not sure what that meant but Christian told me I needed to speak to Dimitri. Lissa and Mia and the rest of the gang had met Caleb and Millie and we were now all good friends. **

**Today we were leaving to go on the cruise Adrian had set up for our Christmas present. We travelled by car to the boarding place and eventually we were on the cruise setting off for sale. **

**Walking to our rooms we saw many familiar faces. I was sharing a room with Lissa, Mia and Millie. Once we were settled in our rooms us girls went to go and explore.**

**We walked down the corridor until Millie went to go and meet some random people I had never met before. Mia joined her and lissa and I carried on with our little tour of the cruise. I had never been on a cruise before and call me stupid but I had no idea a cruise ship would be this big. Lissa wanted to go and find Christian and the other boys, but we had no idea where to find them.**

**We decided to split up- stupid idea! You no when you watch a horror movie and the characters decide to split up and your screaming in your head 'stupid people you will only get lost' well that's what you will be thinking now.**

**I am in the middle of a cruise ship not knowing the slightest clue as to where the fuck everyone else is. So basically what I'm trying to say is I'm lost. Yes rose Hathaway is lost on a cruise ship. I started to panic as I rushed through the mob of people. I kept walking until I found a long corridor which was basically empty.**

**I walked up the corridor and leaned against the cool wall, I had worked up a small sweat with the panic and rush I had been feeling. Closing my eyes I felt foot steps coming towards me and a familiar smell.**

**I breathed him in, missing him even though it had only been a couple days since I had last seen him, smelt him, touched him. Christian said I needed to talk to him. So I opened my eyes and turned to him.**

"**rose, can we talk please?" Dimitri said to me. I nodded my head nervously. Dimitri took a step towards me and raised a hand up to touch my face, when his skin connected with mine I flinched away from is warm touch, remembering what he had done to me.**

" **can I explain please?" Dimitri asked me. I rolled my eyes and sighed.**

"**is their an explantion to cheating on me?" I asked him. He sighed and shook his head.**

"**no their wouldn't be an explanation to cheating on you, but rose I didn't cheat on you" he told me in a desperate voice.**

"**ok, so if you weren't cheating on me then why was Tasha on your bed in a silky nightgown?" I challenged.**

"**we didn't do nothing Rose, you have to believe me. I just came into my room and she was like that, I was telling her to get out but she must have compelled me because I swear rose I would never do that to you, I love you Roza, with all my heart. Tasha wanted me back that's why she was there. I would never cheat on you roza. You have to believe me baby. You do believe me don't you?" Dimitri asked me. I hadn't relised that as he was speaking we had walked closer towards each other. Tears had started to pour from my eyes. But they weren't sad tears. They were tears from being so emotional and relived. **

"**I believe you Dimitri but I just cant do it at the moment" I said. I was confused in the head and Dimitri looked a bit puzzled as well.**

"**what?" Dimitri asked me. I tried to smile and I stroked his gorgeous face .**

"**I cant be with you again just yet. I want to maybe.." I trailed off as I saw the hurt on Dimitri's face.**

**I cupped his chin and pulled his face down to mine. I rested my forehead against his.**

"**I need to see what it is like without you, it may sound stupid but I need to do it. I love you Dimitri and I don't want anyone else but I need to just, I don't know it feels like maybe if I feel how hard it is without you I will love you more. I believe you baby but please let me do this" I told him. He nodded his head and gave me a quick kiss.**

"**ok baby, as long as you are sure that you wont run off with some younger fitter guy and leave me" he joked half heartedly.**

"**trust me there is no one fitter than you and believe me I only have eyes for you handsome" I joked. **

**He smiled and I leaned up to kiss him smack on the lips. He responded almost instantly and deepened the kiss.**

**Ok it was kind of short but I wanted to get this chap out the way so I can do the next one xxx review please xx**


	14. Chapter 14

Chap 14:

After Dimitri and I had our little moment I went to go and find Lissa to tell her what had happened. I found them almost instantly standing at the bar.

When I told them the situation of us not being together but we were just 'seeing each other' they got a bit muddled up and seemed confused but as I explained it to them it became more clearer. Lissa and Mia was over the moon that we were 'back on' even though I insinuated that we weren't but were only seeing each other.

Adrian insisted that seeing each other and being back on was basically the same but oh well in my mind they are different.

I went to bed that night with a smile on my face.

********************** the next day*********************************

Lissa, Mia, Millie and I were getting ready to go to the swimming pool they have on the cruise ship. We had all chosen a bikini to wear. Mine was black with 'gorgeous' written on my ass on red.

Lissa had a light pink bikini on with a glittery heart on the ass and Mia was wearing a light blue plain bikini. Millie was wearing a golden coloured bikini with 'stunner' on the ass.

We walked out to the outside swimming pool and set our towels on the side. Mia went to go sunbath on one of the sun beds (a/n: I don't mean the ones that have a light and tan your body) and Lissa went to go and see the boys in the swimming pool.

Millie and I started chatting about how she thought she might 'like' Adrian as in 'you're fit' like, when Millie interrupted what I was about to say.

"OMG! That totally hot guy you are 'seeing' is totally checking you out" she told me with a wide smile spreading across her face. I turned around and sure enough Dimitri was there wearing black swim shorts totally starring at me.

"no he isn't checking me out he is just looking" I said modestly with a little shrug for the effect. However my insides were doing flips and I was so glad he was looking at ME and not that skank Tasha. I am so glad Tasha was not invited on this trip.

"do be serious Rose, he is basically sexing you with his eyes, I bet he is undressing you and imagining fucking the life out of you" she said to me and then laughed as I turned red in the face.

"Millie he is not sexing me with his eyes, if any one is sexing someone with their eyes its Adrian sexing you up" I said with a smug smile on my face and pointed my head in the direction of Adrian, who was starring at Millie.

Millie gave a slight glance at Adrian and turned to face me again.

"oh my life he is so dreamy I want to just go over there and snog his face off, seriously who could get fitter than that? He makes me wet just looking at him" she said. I rolled my eyes at her.

"seriously to much information was just shared between us then! And if you like him then why don't you go and ask him out like normal people do?" I challenged her. This time she rolled her eyes.

"then why don't you just get 'back' with Dimitri like normal people do instead of saying you are only seeing him. You obviously miss him" she stated and gave me a smug smile before she jumped in the swimming pool.

I sighed and followed her league and jumped straight in. the water was cool and refreshing against my hot clammy skin.

We stayed in the pool for ages until me and Liss decided to go and get a drink. Lissa was rambling on about how she thought Christian wasn't that interested in her no more when I saw it.

Dimitri was hugging another girl. She looked to be around my age and my eyes turned green with jealousy. Lissa looked to were I was gazing and laughed.

"that's only his little cousin Izzy with her boyfriend right next to her called Xander , you need to chill and just trust him if you want you two to work out" she told me. I nodded my head and sighed.

"that is true but i'm still worried I mean look at him. Who wouldn't want that? And why would he want me?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes

"one I don't want Dimitri, two look at you, you are gorgeous why wouldn't he want you? And do you not think that if he didn't love you he would have cheated with Tasha?" she challenged me. I sighed. She was right, again, I should really ask for advice more often from her.

"your right" I said and pulled her into a tight death grip hug.

"cant breath" she joked just before I let her go. I laughed a little and went to go get changed. Liss had decided that we should all go out tonight to a disco they were having on the cruise ship. But before we went out we went to dinner in a small café on the cruise ship.

The girls had gotten to the café early and we were now waiting on the boys. I thought girls were meant to take longer than boys? My mistake must have gotten that stereotype wrong.

We ordered our drinks and waited for the boys to come, I was trying to be patient but when we had been waiting for ten minutes I started to get annoyed and I wasn't the only one.

"where the heck are they?" Mia asked. I shrugged my shoulders and started to text an angry message to Adrian and Christian telling them to hurry the fuck up. But I didn't need to because just as I got half way through the text the guys walked in with nun other than my Dimitri., and boy was he looking good!

Review please!


	15. Chapter 15

Chap 15:

When the boys walked in us girlies smiled up at them. Adrian and Dimitri went to get everyone a drink and we sat down at the table deciding on what we want for dinner.

When Adrian and Dimitri came back with our drinks I smiled as Dimitri handed me my coke. I decided I wouldn't get drunk tonight- to be on the safe side.

I decided for dinner I wanted a chicken burger, chip and beans, with a side salad. It sounds kind of strange but I really want chicken, chips and beans and I only ordered the salad to make me look less fat. I'm not fat or anything but Dimitri is hear and I don't want to look like a total pig.

Once we all ordered we took up casual chat between ourselves. Dimitri was sitting in front of me and I slid of my high heel and trailed my foot up his leg. Giving by his reaction he seemed to like it. I managed to stop the giggle coming out of my mouth as I moved my foot higher up to his….. Very excited manly parts.

"you ok man?" Christian asked Dimitri and nudged him with his elbow. Dimitri nodded his head to Christian and gave him a friendly smile. In case you were all wondering why Christian was sitting next to Dimitri instead of me sitting next to Dimitri was because Christian was the Mori that Dimitri was protecting. I smiled to my self at that. Me, Dimitri, lissa and Christian would be one big happy family.

Oh can I just add Adrian was sitting next to Millie who were defiantly getting it on, if you no what I mean. Mia was also deep in conversation with Eddie. Ah good old Eddie. He was such a good friend and hadn't been the same since our friend mason has died, but Mia, well she brought out the old Eddie. The old Eddie was funny, caring and just lovable. The new eddie was sad, always overprotective and still funny just not as funny.

But now he was like the old eddie. I turned back to see that Dimitri was starring at me in a very lustful way. Opsie! I had forgotten about my foot and where I had gotten so caught up in thinking about the couples at this table my foot had been applying more pressure to his manly parts. Oppsie. I slowly took my foot off hi slap and back into my high heel but I gave Dimitri a cheeky wink before.

Dimitri rolled his eyes but still gave me a drop dead gorgeous smile. Damn, he made me want to do all sorts to him.

We finished our meal and went to some disco on the cruise ship. I had my hair down in curls, black skinny jeans, red high heels with a black low cut top. Dimitri was wearing dark coloured jeans and a casual dark blue shirt.

By the end of the night our group had all mostly left all who was left was Dimitri, Eddie, Mia and myself. Soon Dimitri and I decided to go. And by go I mean go back to his room. The guardians didn't have to room with anyone on the cruise so Dimitri was by himself.

I was holding his hand and walking back to his room with him when I saw her. What was she doing here.

"mom? What are you doing here?" I asked her. She smiled at me and shrugged.

"got invited by Adrian, and also can we talk soon, it doesn't have to be tonight but maybe tomorrow I have some important news to tell you" she said with a slight smile on her face.

"ok I will find you sometime tomorrow?" I told her and she nodded her head and walked of with a quick 'hello to Dimitri'.

"that was strange" I stated to Dimitri who was opening his bedroom door.

"indeed" he replied. I gave him a smile and took his hand again.

"you want to talk about it baby?" Dimitri asked me. I shook my head no and kissed him instead.

He closed the door behind me and continued to kiss me. I pulled back to breath but Dimitri started to kiss me down my neck. He started sucking and no doubt giving me a love bite. I moaned out his name and forced his lips back to mine.

We walked over to his bed and he laid me down. We continued to kiss passionately and I started taking off his shirt and I kicked off my shoes and so did Dimitri. When I finally got his shirt off he took my top off and kissed my neck again. I moaned out and rolled us over so I was straddling his lap. I started kissing along his jaw line but then trailed down to his neck and chest area. I could feel him respond down by his manly parts and that's when things got physical

(a/n sorry but this isn't a lemon as I am only 13 and that would be strange but they have had sex now!)

*******************in the morning*************************

I woke up snuggled up in Dimitri's bed. Dimitri was still asleep and I couldn't help but just look at his flawless face. He was perfect. I think it was safe to say we were 'back together officially' now.

I trailed my finger along his jaw bone. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at me.

**Review please and check out my other stories- I right for twilight and vampire academy 3**


	16. Chapter 16

Because I love you so much im updating again today

Anyway one of the people who reviewed guessed part of the story line but I have changed it a bit so it is a bit more interesting.

Chap 16:

I had said good bye to my Dimitri and told him I would see him later. Walking back to my room I had the biggest grin on my face. Seriously im not joking it must have looked like I had had botox done. When I walked through the door lissa was sitting on the edge of her bed with her phone in hand.

When she saw me she looked up and had a murderous look on her face.

"where the fuck have you been?" she said, wow she must be really pissed to swear. However she then looked at the clothes I was wearing, which were the same from last night and then at my cheesy grin. She actually squealed, yes she squealed ! I giggled and my face went red.

"tell me, tell me now" she said and rushed over to me and pulled me down to sit with her on her bed. The smile was still plastered on my face.

"me and Dimitri are back on officially" I told her. Her face saddened and she rolled her eyes.

"duh, im not that stupid, I meant what happened last night with you two?" she asked and this time I was the one who squealed. Yes get over it I was that excited.

"well, we finally, you no" I said my face turning red.

"you made love, oh my god rose, that s great, how was it , I mean when I do it with Christian its amazing and he is so-" I cut her off and gave her a 'to much info' face.

"it was amazing, I'm so glad he was my first he was just so caring yet passionate at the same time" I said in wonder. Lissa had a massive smile on her face as I rambled on about my man.

"im so happy for you rose" she said pulling me into a tight hug. After we shared a 'BFFL' moment I pulled away.

"I need to shower I need to meet my mom for some reason, she wants to tell me some 'important news' can you pick me an outfit out?" I asked her. She nodded her head and I rushed off to go shower. I quickly showered and washed my hair. I was a bit sore from last night but I didn't care.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a big white towel around me. I walked over to above the sink and brushed my teeth, dried my hair and put some make-up on. I normally have really light makeup on but I put some more on today so my skin tone on my face would match my skin tone on my neck. I bet you are wondering 'why has she got foundation on her neck?' the reason was I was going to see my mother and I am sure she would not approve of seeing her only child with a massive love bite on the side of her neck from her older boyfriend. I smiled when I saw the love bite Dimitri had given me and quickly covered it. It looked a bit dodgy still better than what it was before, I could just wear a scarf.

"hey Liss, make sure my out fit will match me wearing a scarf" I shouted to her. I hear d her call back a faint "sure". I wrapped the town tighter around me and walked out of the bathroom.

Lissa had laid out dark wash jeans, long sleeved grey top, grey scarf and some grey boot that didn't have a heel. Overall I was wearing the perfect outfit to visit my mother in.

I said a quick goodbye to her and walked off to go find my mom's room. When I eventually found it I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. But she didn't answer some man did. He smiled at me and I gave him a 'who the fuck are you?' look.

"hey I'm Ibrahim Mazur, but you can call me Abe" he said. I stared at him blankly.

"what's your name?" he asked me.

"Rose, your daughter" I said before I punched him in the face. I heard him groan from the pain and then some blood trickled down. My mom came rushing over to us.

"what the hell rose?" she challenged. I pushed past them and sat on the couch in the living room.

"so tell me, mom, dad, why are you here?" I asked them. My mother looked down and my 'father' was to busy trying to sort out his bloody nose.

"wwww, w-eee, we are back together and we wanted you to be the first to no" my mother said. I rolled my eyes.

"so you are both absent from my child hood but as soon as I'm an adult you to are back in my life, seriously it is just typical" I said.

"we don't want you to be angry rose, we just thought you needed to no, and also me and your father have some other stuff to say" my mom said. I stood up and walked over.

"what? Next you will be telling me your getting married and having a bloody baby" I said sarcastically but when I saw my mom's and dad's face I almost laughed.

"oh my god, you are aren't you, your getting married and your pregnant?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"yes rose that is true" Abe said. I sat down again and sunk deep into my chair. I sighed/ groaned.

"erm rose we have some stuff to ask you" Abe said.

"what" I snapped at them. My mom came and sat down in the chair across from the couch.

"well, one thing is we want you to be a bridesmaid, and the other is well, its hard for me to say this but" my mom started to speak.

"just spit it out" I said harshly.

"rose, your mother doesn't want to quit being a guardian and well, seeing as you and Dimitri are going to both be working at the academy we were wondering if maybe in 9 months you and Dimitri would want the baby, we were going to put it up for adoption but then your mom realised that if you and Dimitri were together you couldn't have a child and we were wondering if you would consider adopting her or him" Abe said.

I was speechless. My mom and dad wanted to give me my brother or sister and raise it.

"we understand if you say no but we just wanted to ask you before we put it up for adoption, just in case you did want it. We would obviously support you if you chose to say yes. We would give you money and things to support you and Dimitri if you were to say yes" my mom said. I was shocked and …. Nope I was just shocked.

"Rose, darling are you ok?" my mother asked.

"fine" I said dryly. I stood up.

"I need to think about it" I told them and rushed out the room and down the hall way to Dimitri's room.

I banged on the door hard and waited for him to open it. When he did I rushed in side and kissed him passionately. When I pulled away he gave me a smile and a peck on the lips.

"I love you Roza" he said. That cheesy grin was back on my face.

"I love you too comrade" I replied.

"I need to talk to you about something that may come as a bit, a bit of a shock to you. It certainly did me" I told him. He looked confused and nodded his head for me to continue.

I replayed the events that had happened to him and by the time I had finished he was deep in thought.

"well what do you want beautiful?" Dimitri asked me.

See that's were I was stuck. What did I want? Did I want the baby or not?

**Review and tell me if she should have the baby or not xxxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

I just wanted to thank al my lovely reviewers but I just wanted to give a shout out to….

RozaDimitri for being a loyal reader and reviewing most of the chapters so thank you. But also thank you to all my other reviewers love you loads

Chap 17:

"what do you want beautiful?" Dimitri asked.

That was the question, what did I want? Did I want this baby?

"I'm not sure, what do you want?" I asked Dimitri he was smiling at me and he lead us over to his bed and laid down. I stood looking at him as he closed his eyes in deep thought.

"I wasn't you to lay down and cuddle up next to me so I can tell you what I want to do" Dimitri told me. His eyes were still closed but he had a gorgeous grin on his face. I walked around the other side of the bed and climbed on to it. I kicked off my boots and took off my scarf and laid down next to my amazing boyfriend.

I cuddled up into his side and he pulled me closer, stroking my long dark hair. I heard him sigh and felt the kiss he placed on my forehead.

"Roza, what I want is for you to be happy, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want us to think about this baby situation very carefully." Dimitri said to me. I sighed/groaned.

"that didn't answer my question baby" I replied to him but looked up into his deep brown eyes. He rolled his eyes at me.

"I think you no what I want" he said to me. What did that mean? I gave him a puzzled look.

"babe, I really have no idea what you want" I said with a small smile on my lightly coloured pink lips.

"I want the baby, if you want the baby" he said to me. I groaned. And stood up. Dimitri gave me a confused look.

"you don't want the baby do you?" Dimitri asked me with a sad look in his eyes.

"no Dimitri, baby, I don't know what I want, all I no is I want you to be comfortable with what we choose and answer my bloody question" I said to him. Dimitri stood up and walked over to me. He trailed his hand through is chin length hair and sighed.

"Roza, I want to tell you what I want but I don't think you want what I want" he said to me. I placed both my hands on the side of his face and stood on my tip toes to kiss his lips.

"baby, tell me what it is you want" I said as I continued to kiss along his jaw line.

"I want the baby" he said and closed his eyes. I could feel his body tense, getting ready for me to shout at him for saying what he wanted. But I didn't shout or cry, I stood on my tip toes again (damn Dimitri for being really tall) and kissed him passionately . He responded to the kiss after a little while, but then he soon pulled back from me. I gave him a questioning look.

"I want the baby too Dimitri" I said, answering the question he was asking through his eyes. Dimitri's eyes lit up and an amazing smile spread across his face as he crushed his lips to mine. I moaned out his name and pushed him back onto his bed. I was straddling his lap and kissing him with hot, heavy kisses.

Dimitri's shirt had long disappeared and so had my t-shirt. My phone started to ring and I got it out my pocket. The caller id : mom

"hello, mom?" I said down the phone as Dimitri carried on kissing down my neck. I nearly moaned out loud his name but then realised I was on the phone to my mother.

"hey, Rose, me and your father was wondering if you and Dimitri wanted to come over for dinner tonight so we can talk this through more thoroughly" my mothers voice said. I nodded my head but then realised we were on the phone and she couldn't see me- which was a good thin seeing as I was straddling my boyfriends lap and he was kissing me all over my chest and neck.

"yeah mom that sounds good, me and Dimitri will be there around 7?" I asked her. Dimitri stopped kissing me and looked at me instead.

"sounds good" my mother answered and hung up the phone. I carefully chuck my phone on to the couch on the other side of the room and turned back to Dimitri.

"we are having dinner with my parents to talk about what is happening at 7" I told Dimitri. Dimitri gave me a seductive smile and flipped us over so I was underneath.

"sounds good, gives us plenty of time" Dimitri said in a husky voice that made me whimper from the feeling of want.

"Dimitri make love to me" was my last words before I was taken straight to heaven.

*********************after they have sex*************************

I was laying in Dimitri's strong, protective arms, completely naked. Yes we had made love again and this time it was even better as I didn't have to worry about being a virgin and Dimitri didn't have to worry about it hurting me. I sighed in contentment and turned over so my chest was touching Dimitri's. I leaned up to give him a kiss.

Sorry its short Its my sisters birthday and didn't have a lot of time xx


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys! Its snowing where I live- sorry had to just say that. Christmas is soon and I all hope you have a great Christmas and a happy new year. Im on Christmas holiday from school so if you guys were wondering this is why I have been updating recently.

It is my sisters birthday today and I updated chapter 17 this morning but it was kind of short and I was going to leave it at that but then I got a really nice review and it made me want to carry on writing.

Any way I just want to thank Grace who was the one who wrote that nice review so thank her for inspiring me to write more. Also I don't know how good this chapter will be because one of my best friends, well her boyfriend is annoying me on face book so I may type quiet angry haha x

Love you reviewers. Any way you probably haven't read any of what I just wrote and want me to hurry up and write the chappie so here you go….

Chap 18 (I can't believe I have written 18 chapters):

I climbed out of bed and quickly got dresses and walked over to the mirror in the room Dimitri was staying in. I found a comb on the bed side table and brushed my 'sex hair' to make it look less messy. I fixed the makeup I had on and put my scarf back around my neck to hide the love bite.

"You no, if you didn't want me to give you that love bit you could of said" Dimitri said walking over to me, who had pulled on boxers and a polo shirt.

"baby, trust me I wanted it, but im going to see my mother and father, im sure they would love to see that" I told him, the end part of that sentence was dripped in heavy sarcasm. 

Dimitri smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. I sighed and turned around so I could kiss him.

"get changed we need to go talk to my mummy and daddy" I said whilst giggling. Dimitri nodded his head and went to go find some jeans to put on. I put on my boots and put my phone back into my pocket.

Dimitri had put on his jeans and shoes and quickly sorted out his sex god hair.

He turned around to me grabbed a jacket and key and walked out the door holding my hand. The walk was very short to my mom's room. Dimitri knocked on the door politely where I would have probably just walked in.

Abe answered and smiled at us letting us in. we smiled back and walked in to the apartment thingy. Their room was a lot bigger than Dimitri's as it had a kitchen, lounge and dinning room. My mum was laying the table and Abe went back to the kitchen.

Abe must have been cooking dinner as my mother couldn't cook to save her life, a bit like me except she was worse. I walked over to my mum and she gave me a kiss on the cheek and Dimitri a hug. Weird!

Maybe the pregnancy was making her soft.

"so have you two talked about it?" Abe asked me. I looked at Dimitri and he smiled at me.

"yes, we both have" Dimitri answered my father. He nodded his head. My mother looked at Abe with a sharp face and she walked over to me.

"have you come to a decision or would you like us to discuss it further" my mom asked. I smiled.

"well we have come to a decision but I would like to talk about it in more detail" I told them all truth ally.

My mom nodded her head and went to sit down and the dining table, Abe followed her and soon Dimitri and I did too. We sat across from my parents.

"what have you decided than?" Abe asked us. Dimitri held my hand under the table and squeezed it.

"me and Roza have decided we want the baby but we want to go over the important details of this decision" Dimitri told my parents. My other and father smiled and nodded their heads.

"thank you" my mom said whilst giving me a hug and then proceeding to give Dimitri one as well. I smiled.

"ok so you want more details?" Abe asked us. We both nodded our heads. My mother sat back down.

"ok so Janine and myself have decided that as you to will both be working at the academy you would be able to see the child and still work. Also the academy is safe and well protected. Of course your mother and myself will be staying at the academy until the birth. Janine is only a few weeks pregnant and we would want you to be their through the parenting groups, scans and actually at the birth. We want you to be involved in the pregnancy as much as possible as long as you are comfortable with that" Abe said. I nodded my head for them to carry on.

My mom started to speak.

"we will obviously we would support you money wise and buy the things the baby and child needs, its up to you what you call the child and if they no that you aren't the real mother and father. We are going to set up a bank account for the child and put money monthly into a separate bank account which is for the both of you. Is their anything else you would like to no?" my mother finished.

"no I think that that is all we need to no for now, if we come up with any other questions we will ask you" Dimitri said.

The rest of the night went like that, us talking as a family about up coming plans, the baby, going back to the academy and many different things.

We walked out of my parents room with a smile on both of our faces.

Dimitri walked me back to my room with me and gave me a long kiss goodnight.

"I love you Roza" he said whilst kissing me again. I smiled.

"I love you to baby" I said standing up on my tip toes giving him a big goodnight kiss.

We said our goodbyes and I walked in to a room full of Lissa, Mia and Millie. They were all smiling at me. Lissa must have told the girls about me and Dimitri.

"girls, I have something to tell you" I said in a brave voice, hoping they wouldn't judge me.

I went through what was happening with the baby, Dimitri, my mom and Abe. I thought they would judge me but they didn't. they understood and loved the idea of me having a baby.

**Review please and tell me what you think xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

Hey again- I just want to thank all my reviewers and I want to give a shout out to…

JACOBS-GURL-FOREVER for giving me a lovely review! Xxx

A couple people were a bit chocked that I had written the baby thing into the story and someone asked how I got that into my head. The truth is I had a dream about it but I changed a few details to make it fit.

Last night I had another dream but it didn't involve the characters but it involved me and my friends. Well this dream I had I want to write it into my story but change a few things about it.

However to do this I need to write a quick filler at the beginning of this chapter so it fits. However I will assure by the end of this chapter it will get more exciting. Any way you probably haven't read this bit so on with the chapter….

Chap 19:

The girls and myself chatted with me for most of the night and eventually we crashed out. I woke up early in the morning to see that all the girls were already awake and packing their things. Oh yeah I totally forgot we were going back to the academy today. I woke up, had a shower and did my daily routine.

I got dressed in some loose grey sweat pants, black tank top and put my trainers. I packed my stuff quickly as I hadn't taken a lot with me and waited for the girls to finish.

Millie was talking about how her and Adrian had a long chat last night and decided they should just see each other and not make it official yet, but that Adrian assured her that once he felt comfortable he would make it official if that is what she wanted.

"hey Rose?" Lissa asked. I turned to face her and nodded my head to make her go on.

"us girlies were wondering if maybe we could throw you and Dimitri a party when we get back" Lissa told me.

"why, a party for what?" I asked them. Millie rolled her eyes and Mia sighed.

"for having a baby duh" Millie answered for lissa. This time I rolled my eyes.

"guys, im not having a baby, my mother is, throw her a party" I said to them.

"well, we asked your mom last night when you fell asleep and she doesn't want a party and said we should throw you a party, so we kind of got planning and your having it next week." Lissa said.

I sighed but laughed.

"this is going to be so much fun" I squealed in excitement and jumped on a spot clapping my hands probably looking like a retarded seal.

"any way, you need to go tell Dimitri, we will take your suit case down, well actually Christian or Eddie or Adrian will" Liss said to me.

"thank you" I said whilst giving them all a kiss on the cheek and rushing out the door to go see Dimitri.

********************** this is where it gets a bit better*******************************

I knocked on Dimitri's door and he opened it with a wide smile.

"Roza" was all he muttered before he gave me an amazing kiss. I kissed back and pushed us into is room and shut the door behind.

"hey baby, I came to tell you that Lissa and that lot are throwing us a party, we can invite who we want, so tell me if you come up with anyone you want to invite" I said and kissed him back. He nodded his head, trying to not break the kiss we were having.

He pulled me to the bed and started to place slow agonising kisses down my neck, nipping and sucking in some places. I moaned his name and he pulled of my tank top.

I started kissing down his neck when he spoke.

(a/n: this is where my dream starts)

"I want to invite my friend Casey" Dimitri said. I kissed where is pulse was and murmured something.

"ok, where do you no him from?" I asked him. He flipped us over so he was on top and gave me a long lasting kiss, which then moved down to my neck.

"it's a her actually, and I no her because we went out in academy we went to in Russia" Dimitri replied. Ok that was weird. He was inviting his ex and thought I would be ok with it. But I held my tongue between my teeth and kept my trap shut.

"anyone you want to invite?" Dimitri asked me, I flipped us back over and started to kiss along his jaw line.

"yes actually, but he doesn't go to the academy, he goes to a different one" I said to Dimitri. Dimitri flipped us over again and started to kiss my neck again.

"and who is this you want to invite?" Dimitri asked.

"George" I said to him. Dimitri nodded his head as if to ask me how I met him.

"before me and lissa ran away we were going out for about a year, and we are still close friends despite the fact that he got moved to a different academy" I told him. Dimitri stopped kissing me at the mention of me saying ' we use to go out for about a year'.

"oh ok, so would you mind if I invited Sophie?" Dimitri asked. I gave him a puzzled look.

"she is one of my other ex's" he told me. I started to kiss his jaw line.

"nope, as long as you don't mind me inviting Jesse" I said, knowing that would hit a nerve. I remember when Dimitri was still in mentor role and found me and Jesse making out.

Dimitri pushed me away. I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"what? You want to invite fucking Jesse?" Dimitri roared. I stood up and so did Dimitri.

"no I don't want to invite Jesse, I also don't want to invite George" I said to him.

"then why did you say it?" Dimitri asked me. I rolled my eyes and sat Dimitri on the bed. I straddled his lap and whispered in his ear.

"because I don't want you to invite Casey or Sophie" I told him truth ally.

"but why?" Dimitri asked. Fucking hell does he not see it.

I got off of him and put my top and shoes back on.

"because they are your fucking ex's Dimitri" I said. Dimitri stood up and walked over to me.

"so what, they are my ex's" he said with a shrug of the shoulder.

"do you not trust me or something rose? Because in a relationship you need trust, we cant bring up a child if you don't trust me rose" Dimitri said.

What was he saying. I just stood there frozen on a spot to what he had just said. Dimitri took it as 'I don't trust you' because I didn't answer.

"just get out rose" Dimitri said to me. But I couldn't seem to move. I wanted to yell "I do trust you" but I couldn't.

"rose, get out" Dimitri said in a quieter voice. Dimitri was sitting on his bed, back to me. I couldn't get out though.

Instead I sunk against the wall and started crying. At first it was silent, tears just running down my face, but after a while the sobs erupted from deep inside me and I couldn't stop it. All I could think about was "Dimitri doesn't love me, Dimitri doesn't want our baby, Dimitri doesn't want to be with me no more, Dimitri wants Casey, blah, blah, blah"

When my sobs got louder I took in a few deep breathes to try and calm my self. I closed my eyes and thought of nothing. It sort of helped me control my sobs but the tears were still rolling down my face. When I opened my eyes Dimitri hadn't moved.

(a/n: I no Dimitri is being a bit of a prick here but what rose doesn't no is that Dimitri is crying silently)

I stood up and walked to the bathroom to wipe my face. The cold water went over my face to cool and calm me down.

( a/n: this is where my dream finished)

I walked out of the bathroom and came crashing into Dimitri. He grabbed me to stop me from falling over and pushed me up against the wall. He started kissing me fast and everywhere.

"im so sorry Roza, I want you" he said to me. I looked up into his eyes and saw that there was tear streaks on his cheeks.

"im sorry to, I do trust you" I said to Dimitri and started to kiss him. Soon enough I had removed every single peace of his clothing except his boxers.

Dimitri had undressed me down to my underwear and I was still pressed up against the wall. He unclasped my bra and it fell to the floor. Dimitri stepped back to look at me, I felt very exposed and self conscious. I crossed my arms over my chest to hide my breasts.

Dimitri looked almost hurt and took a step closer to me, he took my arms away from my chest and pinned them up above my head .

"don't ever cover yourself Roza, you are utter perfection, your beautiful" Dimitri told me before he kissed my lips and made a hot trail of kisses down my neck, chest, breasts, stomach and when it came to the lacy thong I was wearing he slid it right off of me.

*******************************after they have sex*****************************

We were leaving in half an hour and I was cuddled up into Dimitri's side. His face was buried in the nook of my neck. I sighed and got out of bed searching for my underwear.

I found my bra which had been thrown over by the couch, my thong over by the door, my tank top by the bed and my sweat pants by the bathroom.

When I was fully dressed, shoes and everything I walked over to where Dimitri was getting changed.

He stopped getting changed, even though he had finished except for putting on his shirt and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"im not going to invite Casey or Sophie" he whispered into my hair and kissed my forehead. I tried to hide my smile and added a polite "you can invite them if you want, I over reacted" I said.

But Dimitri shook his head and picked up his suitcase. He grabbed my hand and together we went to go meet Lissa, Christian and the rest of the gang.

They were waiting around for us by the café.

When we finally got home to the academy Dimitri asked me to move into his room/apartment thingy with him. I obviously agreed and got settled into my new room/ apartment.

(a/n: by the way it is an apartment but it is still in the academy)

After we had all gotten settled I phoned Liss and told her that I couldn't go out with them again tonight as I was going to check to see if my mother had gotten home alright. Lissa obviously understood my reasons and we said we would see each other tomorrow.

I was graduating in a few days and would officially become Lissa's guardian.

**Ok review please xxxx**


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys- I just wanted to update again today but it will probably only be a short chapter but I cant seem to get enough of writing this story.

Anyway some of you were saying that Rose didn't over react and I no she didn't but she just had to say sorry because this situation will be coming up soon.

And guys please read this or you will hate me: Dimitri is going to be a total ass in the next few chapters and I mean a total prick! So sorry for having to write him like this but it needs to be written into the story.

Chap 20:

I hung up the phone call from lissa and went to kiss Dimitri goodbye. I walked quickly down the hall way and up a flight of stairs. My moms room was room number 1346. I found it easily and knocked on the door.

My mother opened it and smiled when she saw that it was me. Ever since this baby situation we have become more like mother and child than ever before.

"hey rose, there a problem?" she asked me. I shook my head no.

"nope I just wanted to check you got home all alright and to ask how far along you are with the baby" I said to her. She opened the door for me to come in and I stepped in and got led to the kitchen.

My mother poured me and herself a cup of coffee and started chatting.

"yeah we are all fine thanks, got home safely and we are just settling in, and we are about 7 weeks in, im sorry we kept it you for a long time but I only realised I was pregnant four weeks into it, and also there is a scan on the 12th week of the pregnancy, im not sure what day it is I cant really remember off the top of my head but I will tell you nearer the time, you and Dimitri settled in ok, Lissa told me you to have moved in together" my mother said to me. I nodded my head and smiled.

"yeah its actually going really good" I told her truth ally. Yes we had had our fights and silly arguments but there wasn't anything we couldn't get through, we are having a baby after all.

"good good, anyway I need to go and find your father, sorry to run out on you like this" my mom said. I smiled.

"no that's alright I need to get going any way" I told my mom and kissed her on the cheek before I left.

***************************** warning you might hate Dimitri******************************

I walked back to our room and Dimitri was on the phone.

"-take care to, yes it was nice to catch up again, yes talk to you soon bye" was all I heard of the conversation.

"who was that?" I asked coming in through the door.

"oh just my cousin" he said to me and walked over to give me a big kiss.

One thing led to another and …

*************************after they have sex- be warned Dimitri is an ass*********************

I was laying in Dimitri's arms, him stroking my curls away from my face and I couldn't help it I needed to no so I just blurted it out.

"is Casey prettier than me?" I said rushed. Dimitri stopped brushing my curls away and sighed.

"I thought we were over this matter" he said to me.

"yes we are but I just want to no a few things" I told him.

"what is it you wish to no baby?" he asked me.

"is she prettier than me?" I asked him, a bit scared of the answer. Dimitri sighed.

"you want the truth? Yes she is pretty, about the same prettiness as you" he said to me. (stab in the heart much)

"did you sleep with her?" I asked him not looking him in the eyes.

"yeah" he answered me bluntly. (shot in the heart)I cuddled up into his side, trying to prove to him in my weird own way that im his now and that he has just slept with me.

"how many times?" I challenged him, please say once please say once. He sighed again and then answered.

"more times than we have" Dimitri answered. (a blow to the heart)

"was she better than me?" I whispered in a voice so low I wondered if he even heard it.

But of course he did.

"does it even matter rose?" he asked me. I looked into Dimitri's eyes and their was guilty all written over his face.

"yes, to me it does" I said in a low hushed voice. He groaned and held my hand.

"Roza, she was good yeah, what we had was wild animal sex and I wasn't afraid of hurting her" I closed my eyes and a single tear rolled down my cheek.

He wiped it away.

"but baby, when im with you its so much more intimate, I make love to you, I don't just fuck you" he said to me.

"yeah, you make love to me but your probably just picturing Casey's face, picturing her perfect body while you have animal sex with her" I shouted, the tears finally spilling so much.

"rose I didn't even mean it like that come one baby, you no what I meant. You no I love you and I want you, if I wanted Casey I would have asked her out when we were on the phone" Dimitri told me.

"what? That was her on the phone! You lied to me" I managed to get out, he saw it then, that he had hurt me so much at the lie he told me.

"I thought you loved me" I whispered before I wrapped the sheet from the bed around me and ran out our room to Lissa's.

I knocked on the door and she answered after half a minute when she saw the state of me she pulled me into a tight hug and shut the door.

"what is it rose?" she asked me and rubbed my back in a soothing way. I gasped out 'Dimitri and I had an argument, a really bad one, I think he is going to finish with me' before I burst into a whole new round of tears.

I had never cried so much over a guy before, but Dimitri wasn't just any guy he was my soul mate, my first love and the love of my life.

Lissa hugged me until I stopped crying.

"come on lets get you dressed" lissa said, I didn't have any clothes left in my old room as I had all moved them into mine and Dimitri's room.

I only had a sheet on so Lissa handed me a thong- don't worry they were brand new and she had never worn them as they came in a set and she wore the other thong and it was to big. My breasts were a lot larger than hers and obviously any of her bras wouldn't fit.

I was standing in the middle of Lissa's room in just a thong when Dimitri walked in, why hadn't lissa locked her bloody door?

I covered my self with my hands and Dimitri rolled his eyes.

"rose I've seen you naked before" Dimitri told me.

"along with many other girls it seems" I muttered.

"lissa can you give me and rose a moment please" Dimitri asked her. Please say no please say no.

"yeah sure" Lissa said and quickly left.

"leave Dimitri, I don't have anything to say to you" I said to him and went and sat on the bed, wrapping the sheet around my basically naked body.

"no Roza, im not leaving and good im glad you don't have anything to say because I have plenty, I was going to save this for in a few weeks when we got settled in our new room but you give me no choice" Dimitri said.

He walked over to me and crouched down in front of me.

"Roza, I love you, and I want to be with you forever, please will you take me back im soo soo sorry?" he told me.

"why, why should I trust you?" I challenged him. He smiled at me.

"because Roza I love you, we are going to have a baby, and I want to be with you forever so I guess what im trying to say is Roza will you marry me? I mean not yet, I want us to get settled and wait for the baby to come but maybe when the baby is born we could start making plans, that's if you say yes" Dimitri started rambling.

Did Dimitri really just ask me to marry him.

"Dimitri what are you saying?" I asked even though im sure I new what he was asking.

"im asking if you would do me the honour of marrying me" Dimitri said.

I smiled so wide and got down on my knees so I was closer to Dimitri.

"yes Dimitri" I said before he pulled me into his arms. I was willing to forgive Dimitri for now, but I think I will be on guard and maybe not as trusting for a little while.

"thank you so much Roza, I love you soo soo much, I have never been in love with some one before, I have never felt this happy ever before" he told me and I could see the tears in his eyes.

"I love you Dimitri, forever" I said before he kissed me again.

**Ok what do you think? xxx**


	21. not a chapter but please read UD later

New story! Hey guys new story im putting up later on.

Its set after Dimitri is realised from the prison and is all chummy with Lissa.

The story is going to be about rose's journey to try and win Dimitri back.

It will be rated T.

So here is a sneak preview of the first chapter…

Rpov:

I saw him sitting there in one of the pews at the back, I couldn't help myself I just walked forward and sat next to him.

"can I talk to you?" I pleaded with him, hoping he would turn around and say 'yes'

"we are in church, so no, and I don't want to talk to you anyway, no please go" Dimitri said to me. If he thought I was actually going to leave he was pissing in the wind.

"no, I need to talk to you, why? Why are you being so cold to me, I saved you" I told him. He didn't lift his head.

"no, Lissa saved me" he answered bluntly.

"yeah lissa staked you, but me, I searched everywhere to find out all this shit so we could save you, return you back to the Dimitri I love, the one who loves me" I said. He sighed and turned to me.

"well you didn't do a good job then seeing as im not the Dimitri who loves you, rose I don't love you, I don't need you anymore, so go away" he said in a harsh tone. Tears were streaming down my face but I couldn't move, not even an inch. I was glued to my seat (not literally obviously).

And that's when it happened. Lissa walked down the middle of the church and came to stand by us.

"is she bothering you Dimitri?" lissa asked. I rolled my eyes at her.

"not really, are you ok princess?" Dimitri asked her. Seriously I mean I had never met someone that licks ass as much as he does I mean 'bum lick' doesn't even begin to cover what he was doing to Liss.

I laughed, not in the laugh that was funny but the one that sounded pissed off.

"yeah, ask her if she's ok, its not as if im sitting here crying my eyes out is it?" I said before I got up to storm away.

"stop over reacting rose, your turning a little school crush into something more than it is, stop being so jealous, its not as if something is going on between Dimitri and I" Lissa said.

"lissa, back out of it, you don't even no anything about it" I shot back at her and stormed out. What a bitch! I mean yes I have been acting like a total jealous crazy bitch but come on, she was my best friend and she has the nerve to say that. Maybe if she wasn't so wrapped up in her shit she would realise that I was in LOVE! Not a bloody CRUSH!

I walked over to the gym and looked around. Thankfully nobody was here so I just screamed, and screamed and screamed until my voice was very husky and sore.

I turned around to see none other than Christian Ozero. I thought he would have a cocky grin on his face or a smirk but his facial features was one of a very upset puppy.

Yes he did look kind cute, in a bother and sisterly way. And I couldn't help myself I started to cry, my sobs had erupted from deep inside me and Christian surprising us both walked over and hugged me in a tight cuddle.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and he wrapped his around mine too. My head was leaning on his shoulder and I was crying so much I was sure the tears were going to ruin his shirt. But I couldn't stop my self crying. I had never cried as much as this in such a short space of time.

I thought that maybe Christian would pull away or make a snide remark about me being a 'cry baby' or whatever but he didn't.

I pulled back, I was still crying though.

"what's the matter Christian?" I asked him. He still had that sad puppy look going on when he just started to ramble on about stuff.

"lissa is so surrounded in her own shit she doesn't seem to notice that I get jealous of the fact that whenever she speaks its 'Dimitri this, Dimitri that' I mean I get it he has gone through a rough time and all but to be honest I want her to shut the fuck up and realise that I am sad, I mean even you who was booing your eyes out noticed that I was upset, and your not even really a close friend, she is supposed to me girlfriend when is she going to act like it. Also if she hasn't noticed yet she is being a bitch to all of us except precious Dimitri. Its like she doesn't even realise that you love him, even I can see that you love him and its not just some crush but its like she doesn't give a shit" Christian broke off. I pulled him into a hug, we were standing like that for about five minutes when I heard a shriek.

"just because Dimitri doesn't want you doesn't mean you can go after my boyfriend" Lissa called.

"I was only giving him a hug because he was upset and you were to busy to notice" I said to her.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to us, grabbed Christian arm and pulled him out of the gym. I walked over to the punching bag and started to punch it.

I had been punching it for ages and my knuckles killed but I couldn't stop. I kept punching it over and over again chanting in my head 'stupid Dimitri, stupid Lissa, stupid life'.

When I finally gave up I just wanted to die. I walked out of the gym and across the campus until I saw Christian again. He noticed me and ran over to were I was.

"what you doing here?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Dimitri is over at Lissa's again" Christian explained. I sighed and nodded my head.

I started to walk across to Lissa's room when I realised Christian was not with me.

"oit, fire crotch you coming to Lissa's room, I want to apologise for being, well me" I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

So with that we made out way to Lissa's room.

**So is it a good start to a new story or not?**


	22. Chapter 21

Only a small update but felt the need to write….

Chap 21:

RPOV:

Dimitri just asked me to marry him and I said yes? Wtf?

I was kissing Dimitri when lissa walked in and smiled.

"so you made up?" she asked us. Dimitri nodded his head and I told her the news.

"Dimitri and I are going to get married, but we are going to wait until the baby is all settled in, oh yeah that reminds me Dimitri we are going to the first scan in about 5 weeks I think, we aren't sure on the date yet though" I rambled, to excited to form a proper sentence.

"is it a boy or a girl?" Liss asked. Dimitri shrugged and pulled me close to him so I was sitting on his lap, he pulled his jacket off and put it around me so I wasn't just wearing a sheet.

"we don't know yet, what do you want a boy or girl?" I asked Dimitri. He was smiling at me and kissed my cheek.

"I don't mind, what about you?" he asked me. I shrugged it didn't matter much to me the baby was still going to be mine and Dimitri's.

"it doesn't matter its still my baby if it has a willy or boobies" I giggled to my self. Dimitri gave me a smile and lissa was trying to stop herself from laughing at my little comment.

"you do no that if it's a girl it wont actually come out with boobies" Lissa said. I nodded my head and smiled.

"obviously Liss, so what shall we name the baby? I asked them.

"ok, names for a boy and names for a girl?" Lissa said.

"all come up with one name for each category?" Dimitri suggested. Lissa nodded her head and started.

"well you could call the girl after me, haha joking, joking, your faces were so funny, anyway seriously I like the name Rae Rae~( a/n: said like ray ray) for a girl and Shane for a boy" Lissa said.

They were ok names but we still hadn't found 'the' name.

"I like Bree for a girl and jasper for a boy" Dimitri said. I did quiet like the name bree but not jasper.

"I like Stefan for a boy and (a/n: I wanted to have my favourite girls name be Rosalie because I love that name but obviously it is way to close to Rose lol) fir a girl Christiana" I answered.

"I like them names" lissa and Dimitri both said. I smiled.

"I quiet like the name bree fro a girl as well and Shane for a boy too though" I said to them.

"they could be middle names" Dimitri suggested. I smiled and nodded my head at that idea.

We said goodbye to my best friend and headed back to our room.

"baby, I am really sorry, I was a jerk before" Dimitri said.

" yeah you were, but ill get over it, you're my jerk to have and plus I forgive you, well if you buy me a ring that is" I said joking on the last part.

Dimitri smiled and said "already have" and with that he walked over to his bed side table and picked out box.

When he showed me the ring inside I nearly melted, it was gorgeous. It was gold and had a massive rock in the middle. I actually screamed a little bit.

"I just wanted to say to you Rose that, the reason I was on the phone to Casey, and thought about inviting her is that she was the person who owned the ring shop I got this ring from and we started to chat, I never for a minute thought about cheating in you" Dimitri said as he put the ring on. I nodded my head and shut him up by kissing him.

**Review please- sorry that this chapter was really crap x**


	23. again not a chapter sorry xx

Hey guys can you check out my new story. I posted the preview on this story but now I have uploaded chapter 1 of my new story…

Its called ' I don't love the way you lie' please see if its good, and for you people who have already read the preview I have added the rest of the chapter

Many thanks

hellodarinx xxxx btw I will most likely not be up dating this story on Christmas day but I might do it on Christmas eve as a Christmas present haha 3


	24. Chapter 22

**MERRY CHRISTMAS FOR TOMORROW AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Sorry but this is only going to be a quick chapter but I wanted to update before Christmas as a little present for you.**

**Only a quick chapter…**

Chap 22:

The next day I got up early, today Dimitri and I would be teaching combat lessons to the novices today. I quickly got in the shower and washed my body and hair, wrapped a towel around me, brushed my teeth and hair and walked out of the bathroom. Dimitri was just waking up and smiled as he saw me standing there in a towel.

"morning gorgeous" he said to me. I smiled at him a climbed on and gave him a good morning kiss.

"morning honey, you might want to go shower we are being teachers this morning" I said smiling.

"yes baby" he said as he walked in to the bathroom to have a shower. I got changed into a red sports bra and grey sweat pants and my trainers. Dimitri came out with just a towel wrapped around his waist. I bit on my lip and chucked a pair of Dimitri's boxers at him

We walked over to the field to meet the combat class of novices. At first we made them fun laps and get into pairs.

"right class now sit on the floor in your pairs and watch me and Guardian Hathaway" Dimitri told the novices.

"you need to get into a fighting stance ready to attack and defend" I said as me and Dimitri got into the stance.

"remember the strigoi will always be the first to attack you so you need to be ready, I am going to be the strigoi and Guardian Hathaway will be the defender." Dimitri said.

We moved around each other in a circle, Dimitri kicked me in the stomach and I went to block but missed.

"when you miss a black and you get hit always come back faster and stronger than your opponent, your opponent may think you might fall so always come back by hitting them on the upper torso" I said whilst jabbing Dimitri in the ribs and then kicking his left shoulder.

But Dimitri was able to block my kick. "remember to block as much of the force as possible, while they are trying to take a blow at you, you should be already plotting in your head your next few moves" as Dimitri was talking to the class I punched him on his left cheek and got him in a head lock.

"never get distracted and don't be afraid to fight dirty, but make sure that you don't big your self up and become cocky as that may lead to mistakes" I said. Dimitri then got out of my head lock and flipped me over so I was lying on my back.

Dimitri pinned me down.

"never admit defeat" I shouted to the class as I kneed Dimitri in the stomach and then elbowed him in the neck.

"you need to be fast and strong because the strigoi will not stop until they are dead, they crave the blood and gore so when you have an opening you take it!" I said as I slammed my hand over the part where Dimitri's heart was.

"dead" I muttered to him. He smiled proudly and I got off of him.

"now class, even though guardian Hathaway said don't be afraid to fight dirty she meant by not being afraid to kick em where it hurts, if you have an advantage take it, but do not make stupid choices, now I want you and your partner to go away and practice sparring for the rest of the lesson" Dimitri ordered the novices to do.

Soon every partner was sparring, we would go around and make sure that they weren't doing anything that could seriously injure them and making sure they had the right techniques.

When the lesson ended we didn't have to teach any more lessons today so we went to see how lissa and Christian was coping with teaching the Mori about fire and spirit.

We walked into the class to see that everyone was very engrossed in what Lissa and Christian was saying. Christian was demonstrating how he was able to make his hand heat up into a fire ball. When he saw me he called me over.

"class this is Guardian Hathaway as you all probably no, well as you probably no as well there was a time when rose, Eddie, mason, Mia and myself were taken hostage by strigoi, well during that time to help escape I had to burn the ropes tying out hands together I only had to burn Rose's though" Christian said.

"yes, he burned the ropes off my wrists, and yes it was very painful for me, it was like my hands were on fire except there wasn't an actual fire. Christian can control the fire so it doesn't hurt people. One time when we had not graduated and we were in class he chucked a fire ball at someone, of course that was very immature and a stupid thing to do but he was able to control it so it didn't hurt the person he threw it at" I explained.

Christian thanked me and carried on with his lecture. I walked over to stand at the side with Dimitri. I watched Lissa go around the room helping the Mori and novices understand more about the use of fire.

"ok class next lesson we will be learning how spirit is used, there are a lot of unanswered questions about the element of spirit but guardian Hathaway will be with us again to explain the bond she has with Lissa, is there any questions about the homework I set you earlier?" christian said. Nobody put their hands up and as the bell rang the class dispersed.

"wow, christian I had no idea you were a natural" I said to him. He took a bow.

"well, that is just one of my many, many talents guardian Hathaway" he said in a very posh English voice before cracking up laughing (a/n: hope I didn't offend the English, im English as well but I had to put this in to make it seem different and maybe a bit funnier)

"any way we are off so will see you later tonight, I need to go see my mother dearest to see if she and the baby are ok, talk later" I said as I gave Lissa a hug.

"oh by the way Liss, you have been assigned another guardian" I told her.

"yeah I just met her, she's real nice, I think you will like her, she is called Alice, really bubbly and im sure you will get along very well" she told me.

"great, well I will most likely meet her soon anyway, we have a guardian meeting later on to discuss something or other, not really sure what its about but we gotta go to it" I said, waving as we walked out the door.

"lets go see if our baby is doing ok" Dimitri said to me whilst taking hold of my hand. I gave him a quick kiss and went to go find my mother and father and our baby.

**Review please and MERRY CHRISTMAS FOR TOMORROW! xx**


	25. Chapter 23

Hey only a short chapter!

To the reviewer name Grace, no there hasn't been a chapter 23 yet as it was a notification promoting my new story.

This is chapter 23!

Chap 23:

Rpov:

We walked to my parents room and knocked on the door. Abe opened the door and invited us in.

"your mother is just talking to guardian Alberta she will be back soon, can I get you a drink Rose, Dimitri?" he asked.

"no thank you but we just wanted to say that when the baby is all settled were getting married!" I screamed in excitement, who would have thought me rose Hathaway would be getting married and having a baby.

"that's great, im so happy for you sweetheart, you no your mother is going to flip" he said laughing.

"I no she will" I replied and went to go sit down on the couch with Dimitri.

About ten minutes later my mother walked through the door carrying two bags full of food shopping. Huh I thought she went to go see Alberta.

Dimitri got up and took the bags from my mother and put them on the kitchen side.

"oh thank you Dimitri, but you didn't have to" she said laughing. Dimitri smiled.

"I no but you are carrying mine and Rose's baby so you shouldn't be carrying heavy things" he replied. My mother rolled her eyes.

"it was hardly heavy Dimitri but thank you anyway, and why are you to here? Is everything ok, rose what have you done" my mother said.

"I got engaged!" I cheered, apparently the only one cheering.

"what? Rose you have only just really gotten back together with Dimitri, don't rush into things" she said. This time I rolled my eyes.

"please mom, you're carrying out baby and you're telling us to not rush into things, and anyway we don't plan on getting married until the baby is all settled in with us and everything is going ok" I said to her.

"you better look after her" my mother said to Dimitri with a hint or a threat to her voice but was mainly just joking around.

"I will don't you worry" he said to my mother.

"im not worried about her im more worried about how you are going to cope with having her around all the time" she said jokingly.

"oh Rose Alberta wants me to tell you that the guardian meeting has been cancelled for some reason, its not as if we even needed a meeting anyway and Dimitri Alberta says to remind you that tomorrow you are teaching three lessons in a row and they are all at different stages in their training" my mother said.

"I have to help lissa with her class in her fourth lesson so it's a good thing you aren't teaching fourth ay Dimitri" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and nodded his head.

"any way we just wanted to check on you and also we have come up with some names for the baby we like either Bree or Christina for a girl or Shane or Stefan for a boy, what do you think?" Dimitri asked my parents.

"yes they are nice names, I like them, you will have to hold your child to see if they feel like a bree, shane, christina or Stefan, of course if it's a boy you will no that the baby wont feel like a Christina but you get the point" Abe rambled on.

"yes old man we understand" I said laughing.

We said our goodbyes and went back to our apartment.

Sorry it is so short but I have run out of time xx


	26. Chapter 24

Only a quick chappie and I just wanted to say how some people had commented about how my characters act a bit different to how they normally do, but im only 13 and I wanted the personality of my characters to be a bit different to others and more original.

Chapter 24:

Rpov:

When we left we walked back to our apartment hand in hand.

"I love you, you no that right?" Dimitri said. I laughed, actually laughed.

"yeah, well I should hope so anyway seeing as im engaged to you, living with you and about to have a baby together, and I love you to" I said and gave him a quick peck.

"we have to work tomorrow, really early first lesson" Dimitri muttered. I nodded my head and yawned.

"some one is a bit tired, come on missy let me get you home and into bed" Dimitri said opening the apartment door.

"I bet you like the getting me into bed part" I retorted and laughed a little at my own joke. Dimitri locked the door and walked up to me. He hugged me from behind and started to kiss my neck.

"you betcha" Dimitri murmed against my neck, and then ever so cruelly stopped abruptly and gave me a seductive wink and walked to the bedroom.

that's when my night began (wink wink)

When I woke up in the morning to an empty bed I started to panic, but then I heard the water running from the shower. Thank god he didn't leave me in the night, I don't know why I was so worried he would leave but I was just so worried for some reason.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~first lesson~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had said goodbye to Lissa and Christian and made my way over to the training field. The class was already there doing a warm up of laps, Dimitri was there to running his laps. I had left a bit earlier to go talk to lissa but we had chatted a very long time and ended up loosing track of time. I quickly ran round the field a couple times to get my blood pumping and then went to see Dimitri.

"sorry im late" I said to him. Dimitri smiled and looked around before pecking me on the lips.

"its ok Roza" he said and I smiled up into his warm brown eyes.

When the class had finished their warm up they were sitting on the floor. They were fairly young novices and today we would be teaching them how to block punches.

"hello class" I said to them. They smiled, some said 'hey' back but others just looked at us thinking 'why am I at bloody school' probably something I would be like.

"today class we are going to teach you how to block punches and kicks, you will need to get into partners" Dimitri spoke in a voice that held authority. The novices got into pairs and sat back down.

"one of you will be called A, the other B, now pick who is A and who is B, you will swap around half way through the lesson anyway so no arguing or I will pick" I called out to the class.

"if you are and A raise you hand" Dimitri said, half of them put their hand up.

"you will be punching and kicking" I shouted out.

"and if you are a B you will be blocking, now I will be B and guardian Belikov will be A" I told the class.

"now watch carefully what we do" Dimitri said to the class of novices.

I went to punch Dimitri on his right shoulder but his arm swung out in front of him in a diagonal line to

Bloke my punch.

"there are three ways to bloke, the line which I just did, the hold-" Dimitri started to say but I went to kick him, his hand shot out and took hold of my foot "which I just did-" he dropped my foot "and the twist-" I went to punch him around the face but he got a hold on my wrist and twisted it around so I had my back to him and if I was against a real strigoi I would be dead.

"never let a strigoi do this to you, because you will die" I shot out bluntly to the class, its best for them to no now.

The rest of the lesson the class just practiced. Our next lesson would be down in the gym with the older novices learning how to stake, always a great lesson to watch.

Review please sorry its only short but im going to go bed now hahaxxx


	27. Chapter 25

**You should feel privileged that im writing this chapter instead of doing my homework lol joking but this chapter will only be a short chapter as I do actually need to do my homework sadly ****L**

**Any way this is going to be lesson two of rose and Dimitri teaching.**

**Chapter 25:**

**We made our way down to the gym and waited for the class to come into the gym and out of the changing rooms.**

**When the novices came out from the changing and locker rooms we told them to run laps and we did a few ourselves. We had overtaken the novices by a couple laps.**

"**come on you can do better, you need to build your stamina higher" I shouted out to them taking the lead.**

**When we had done around 10 laps of the gym we got them to sit down on the gym floor.**

"**today class guardian Belikov and myself are going to teach you how to stake strigoi, but if we think that you cant be trusted you wont be doing it in today's lesson, now guardian Belikov and I are going to show you how to stake someone, but first let me hand out the stakes, now there are blunt stakes for people like you to practice with so do not act like a stupid immature fool!" I told the class.**

**We handed out all the stakes to the novices and kept two for ourselves. Dimitri went to the storage cupboard and took out 10 fake strigoi dummies. **

**He left 9 of them at the back of the gym and brought one up to the front where the me and the class were standing.**

"**ok now class guardian Hathaway is going to stake the dummy where the heart it" Dimitri told the novices. I grabbed my blunt practice stake and put as much force into stabbing the fuck out of the strigoi, of course I only stabbed it once in the heart.**

"**now it may look easy me stabbing the dummy but you need to remember when it's a real strigoi it has a lot of muscle and the rib cage to get past before the stake reaches the heart, now to do this-" I started but Dimitri finished my sentence.**

"**to do this you have to point the stake at a 45 degree angle and aim up, you will need to shove the stake in forcefully and in a strong hold because if you fail the first time you need to come back stronger on the second blow because if you don't then-" Dimitri said but I cut him off.**

"**then you will most likely die and im sure you don't want that, so do as we say and practice, practice, practice! Now I hated it when my mentor, not going to mention names," I started even though the class knew Dimitri use to be my mentor, some of the novices giggled.**

"**would constantly tell me 'your doing it wrong' or 'keep practicing' because it made me want to ram the stake up his ass, but I obviously didn't, but if I hadn't of listened to him and kept practicing I would probably be dead, or one of the walking dead so when we tell you to do something you do it, no 'buts, and defiantly no no's" I told the class.**

**Dimitri rolled his eyes but smiled at my little ramble to the class.**

"**ok class grab a dummy in your pairs and one of you hold the dummy and the other stake, you will take it in turns, now take hold of the stake in your strongest arm, for me that is my right as I am right handed but if you are left handed take it in your left hand, now aim it up through where the dummies rib cadge is and just keep pushing the stake in as far as it will go." Dimitri said to the class whilst demonstrating the hand motion.**

**When they were all in pairs I walked around and showed the people who were staking the dummy wrong the right way. Eventually most of them got the hang of it which was good seeing as it was only their first lesson on learning how to stake.**

**When the bell rang the novices left the gym and we walked back up to the field ready to do the last of our teaching today, and after this lesson I have to go help lissa explain about our bond through the spirit element.**

**Sorry its only a quickiee have to update one of my other stories and then do homework sadly xx**

**Review if you love me haha xx **


	28. Chapter 26

Hey again xxx

Chapter 26:

We walked up to the field and the novices where already there, it was there third year of fighting.

"today class we are going to teach you how to attack" Dimitri told the class. Some off them cheered. Reminded me off how I use to be.

"ok now watch me whoop his ass in this fight" I said to them and turned to Dimitri. He rolled his eyes.

"bring it on big boy" I said to him.

"ok class now you need to use your blocking skills here" Dimitri told the class. I lunged at him and punched him in the rib cage, I went to kick him but he grabbed my foot and twisted it around. I fell to the floor and when he went to pin me down I kneed him in his man parts and he fell to the floor. I then straddled his lap and proclaimed him 'dead'.

I stood up and helped Dimitri get up as well.

"today class you will be doing that in pairs, now get in to pairs and space out, remember to stretch before you fight or you will get hurt" I said to the class. When they turned to get into pairs I walked over to were my Dimitri was standing.

"hey comrade, couldn't keep up?" I asked him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lowered his mouth down to my ear.

"wasn't that last part what I said to you last night" he said seductively. I rolled my eyes and kissed him.

"hey guardian Belikov, what did it feel like to get your ass kicked by your girlfriend?" some random boy asked. I laughed and smiled at the kid.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~after that lesson~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dimitri went to the gym to train whilst I walked down to the room lissa and Christian was teaching in. I walked in, not bothering to knock.

Lissa was half way through her little lecture when she saw me.

"ok class this is guardian Hathaway, now rose and myself share a special bond, all you no that I can heal people when they are hurt. Now rose and my family got into a car accident and I saved rose my healing her using the element spirit, now at the time I didn't no what I was doing or why we had the bond but we later found out it was from that." lissa said.

"im shadow-kissed, which sounds a bit strange but that means that when a emotion of Lissa's is to strong I can feel everything she feels, I can see everything she sees and she can send me messages through her mind. She cant do the same to me though which I am very thankful of. Also I can tap into her mind at anytime which she hates but its very useful seeing as I am her guardian" I told the class.

"also being shadow kissed effects me, when I am outside the wards of the school I can see ghosts, it is the worst when I am on an aeroplane, but the best thing is I can tell when strigoi are close to me or by us because I feel nauseous when they are near me, that is an advantage for me and anyone with me" I said to them.

When the class had finished I said goodbye to Lissa and Christian and left to go find Dimitri who was hopefully still in gym. I walked in trying to be as quiet as possible.

Dimitri was doing some chin ups, his shirt off and a layer of sweat running down him. I walked up behind him and me being childish and as there wasn't anyone else in the gym I skanked him.

(a/n: for the people who don't know what being skanked is it is where you pull there trousers down)

He dropped from the bar and quickly pulled his trousers up. Dimitri turned around to see me smiling cheekily at him. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Roza im all sweaty I don't think you want to touch me at the moment" Dimitri told me. I shrugged and stood on my tip toes to kiss him on the lips.

"I always want to touch you" I told him truth ally and he leaned down to kiss me again.

"I love you" I said to my Dimitri.

"I love you to baby" he said to me and took a hold of my hand and with the other hand wiped a towel over his hot body.

Dimitri smiled down at me and picked me up bridal style.

"come on gorgeous lets go do something entertaining" he said to me with a raise of the eyebrow.

"ok, put me down so I can go find Adrian then" I teased him and he growled low in his throat, god he was sexy. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned up to give him a kiss. It was a slow passionate one and we put all of our feelings into the kiss.

Dimitri put me down and we walked off to do something fun -wink wink!

Review sorry it's a crap chapter I promise the next one will be more entertaining J


	29. Chapter 27

Just a quick little chapter for some drama hopefully. this chapter had been edited by the amazing GabbiCalabrese

Chapter 27:

Weeks and days had passed and today was the day for the baby scan. We were all going. Mum, dad, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian and of course myself. It turns out Dhampir births are a lot quicker than human babies and the baby will be due in a few months. Today we get to see if the baby is a boy or a girl. To be honest, I don't really mind what the baby is, but I think Dimitri would like both. Of course, that wouldn't happen seeing as it isn't twins, and I doubt other people would give us a kid.

But Dimitri and I didn't mind what the baby was. We had decided on Stefan Shane Belikov if it was a boy, and Christian Bree Belikov if it was a girl. My parents didn't mind that we wanted the last name to be Belikov, because Dimitri and I were eventually going to get married. But I was going to change my name to Hathaway-Belikov so I can keep the name Guardian Hathaway. That way we don't get confused when someone asks for Guardian Belikov.

We were currently waiting in the waiting room, waiting for my mother's name to be called out. We hadn't been waiting around very long, but I could tell my mother was getting bored. Always so impatient.

"Janine Hathaway," a lady called, in a nurses uniform. We all stood up and went to the room where my mother laid down in one of those weird chair/bed things. She pulled her t-shirt up, high enough to reveal her stomach, and the nurse put some cold jelly thing on her belly.

"Ok Miss Hathaway, I'm just checking for the babies heart beat and then we will be able to see if it is a boy or a girl. a\Any preferences for the sex?" she asked my mother.

"Actually, my daughter and her fiancé can't have children so they are going to adopt this baby. We don't really mind what the sex is—as long as it is healthy—and neither do they," my father added in to the conversation and nodded in our direction when he mentioned Dimitri and myself.

We both smiled politely. The nurse stood up and excused herself for a moment. She still hadn't found the heart beat.

"There is something wrong with the baby. She can't find a heartbeat!" I panicked quickly. Dimitri rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"It's ok, Rose. Nothing is wrong. They will find the heart beat," Dimitri said, trying to stop my worrying.

The nurse came in again with a doctor following her. The doctor finally found a heart beat, but it was very faint.

"I'm afraid to tell you that the heart beat is very faint, and we are worried that the baby may be a still born," the doctor said. It was then that I noticed he was a Moroi and the nurse was a Dhampir. That's when Lissa went up to my mother, shoved my father out the way and knelt down. Her hand was placed on my mother's stomach, and that's when I realized she was going to try to heal the baby to make it strong again.

Before anyone tried to stop her using up her magic, I felt the burst of joy I always feel when Lissa uses her spirit magic. I could feel it. Picture the baby growing stronger and healthy as Lissa carried on healing the baby. Then the joy feeling stopped and Lissa stood back up.

"Search for the heart beat again," Lissa told the doctor and nurse. The nurse looked skeptical but looked for the heart beat anyway. And that's when I heard the most precious sound: A strong, healthy heartbeat. Mine and Dimitri's baby's heart beat. I turned around to give Dimitri a cuddle and he hugged me back, kissing the top of my head, and I could feel the growing grin from his lips.

I looked up to him and smiled at his cheesy grin. Dimitri leaned down and kissed me quickly.

"That is very strange, but the baby's heart beat is stronger now, and probably isn't in any danger. Would you like to know the sex?" the nurse asked us.

We nodded our heads and waited for the result.

"The baby is a…."

Ok what shall it be? Review and give me your opinions. Can I just give a big thank you to JACOBS-GURL-FOREVER as she gave me this idea and I want to thank her very much! xxx


	30. Chapter 28

Hey guys ! thank you for all the lovely reviews. edited by GabbiCalabrese

Chapter 28:

"The baby is a baby boy," the nurse said. Smiles broke out on all of our faces. It wasn't that I didn't want a baby girl, but I am a girl. I think it is a lot harder to raise a girl than a boy, because girls get into argument all the time and have to face harder problems (no offence to guys). I turned around and gave Dimitri a kiss. We all had smiles plastered on our faces. We left the room and waited in the waiting area for Mom and Dad to come out, because Mom had to wipe that jelly stuff off her stomach.

When they finally did, we got into a SUV and drove back to the academy. Later that night, I was laying in a nice, warm, deep, bubbly relaxing bath when Dimitri knocked on the door.

"Hey babe, I'm in the bath," I shouted out to him. Dimitri opened the door and walked in with a gift bag in his hand.

"Mia just dropped this off and I thought you would want to open it with me," Dimitri told me smiling at me. I nodded my head and he opened the bag, he pulled out the cutest things I had ever seen. Inside was a baby blue baby grow with 'my mommy and daddy are badass' on the front of it. And to go with it was a cream baby blanket and matching teddy bear.

"Awwh how cute it that!" I told him. Dimitri smiled at it.

"I definitely like this baby grow," he said and went out the bathroom to put it down. he came back in and gave me a kiss.

"It is my turn to go and guard the area around the boy's dorm room. I might be back a bit later than usual," Dimitri told me and gave me another kiss. When he pulled back I nodded my head.

"Ok Comrade. See you later, then, I guess," I told him and gave him another quick kiss. Before he left I shouted out 'I love you' and got a reply of 'love you too, Roza'.

I smiled to myself and got out the bath. I changed into a pair of grey sweats and one of Dimitri's old t-shirts. I had nothing planned tonight so I was going to just bum around in some loose clothes and watch telly. Well that was my plan, until I heard someone knock on the door. I walked over and opened it up. Lissa and Mia stood there smiling at me.

I opened the door wider and invited them in. They each had a plastic bag with them and I was wondering what was in side of it.

"Thank you for the present by the way Mia. Dimitri and I loved it," I said with a smiled. We hugged each other quickly and then sat on the big, kings-sized bed. Lissa and Mia emptied the plastic bags they were carrying and lots of catalogues fell out—ranging from baby shops, to Argos.

"We thought that we would keep you company and maybe help you pick furniture out for the baby," Lissa said to me with a beaming smile on her face at her plan. I smiled back and clapped my hands excitedly, seriously looking like a retarded seal!

So that is what we did for most of the evening. Looked through the many catalogues, circling furniture like cribs and baby changing units. It was actually more fun than it sounds. And that is how Dimitri found us, laying on the bed with a catalogue and pen in our hands.

"What are you doing?" Dimitri said with a puzzled look on his face. We smiled at him.

"Looking at furniture for the baby. We have found a few things we like," I told him and got up to give him a kiss, he kissed me back and then pulled me back over to the bed.

"Well, let me see them then," Dimitri said. We clicked to the pages where we had found a light colored crib, a rocking chair and a baby changing unit. He nodded his head at them.

"Yes, I like them too. We could put them in the spare room and change it to the baby's room and playroom," Dimitri told us. We nodded our heads and put the catalogues back into the plastic bags. When the girls left, we said goodbye to them and thanked Mia again for the present.

"Oh, by the way, Roza, Janine wanted to see you tomorrow. I told her you would be there around midday after practice," Dimitri informed me and kissed me.

"Ok then babe. You teaching tomorrow?" I asked my gorgeous Russian god. He smiled and nodded his head before he kissed me again.

Review- sorry it's not the greatest chapter ever but felt I should probably update 3 xx


	31. Chapter 29

Sorry it has been so long!

Chapter 29:

The next day Dimitri set of to go teach some novices and I set off to see my mother. I was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, military boots and a long-sleeved purple top. I walked down the hallways till I reached my parents place.

I knocked on the door and waited for her to come out.

"hey, sorry I overslept, this baby is making my sleeping pattern all strange" my mother said. Her gorgeous red hair was wild today and all over the place.

"that's ok, want some coffee?" I asked her, she nodded her head so I put the kettle on, and made us some coffee.

"so whets up?" I asked her. She took the coffee from my hand.

"I just wanted to give you these, some of the guardians dropped them round here for you and Dimitri. Also Abe has set up a separate bank account for you and Dimitri, to help with Stefan" my mother said. I smiled as she mentioned that name of my baby.

"mum, Dimitri and I were talking last night, but we was wondering if you wouldn't mind, but could we not keep it a secret from Shane that you are his real mother and father, is that ok with you and dad?" I asked her. Janine smiled.

"yes I would like that, we do still want to be involved in Stefan's life, but not as the parental main role, if that makes sense" my mother said. I nodded my head and smiled.

"yeah I understand, Dimitri and I do not wish that you aren't involved" I said with a smile, and walked over to where the gift bags were.

"want to open these up with me?" I asked her. She nodded her head, her red wild hair bobbling around on her head.

We started to open up the gift bags, looking at all the gifts we got. So far we had bottles, a cute little baby bath, some more baby grows, some diapers, dummies, blankets, cuddly toys, a changing matt and some bibs.

"wow, I guess we don't have to buy anything then" my mother joked. I laughed along with her and started to pack all the gifts into some bags.

I said goodbye to my mother, went back to our apartment, put the gift bags down and then went to go watch my gorgeous fiancé be gorgeous.

I walked up to the field, where I could see Dimitri's class training. I sneaked up on Dimitri and jumped on his back, putting a kiss at his neck.

Dimitri instantly relaxed.

"everyone this is my gorgeous fiancé" Dimitri shouted out, every guys head turned to look at me, and I waved. They waved back and then got punched by the girls they were fighting.

"why hello there my comrade" I said and gave him a kiss.

"not while im working Roza" Dimitri said to me. I pouted.

"I guess I'll just have to wait for tonight then" I purred to Dimitri, keeping my voice down so the novices didn't hear.

"babe im tired, I don't think anything will be happening tonight" Dimitri said. I sighed.

"but we haven't had sex in ages" I groaned.

"its been like three days" Dimitri argued with me.

"what ever Dimitri, if you don't want to have sex then fine, ill just go find Adrian" I said, joking about the Adrian bit.

"what?" Dimitri asked, in a horror stroked voice.

"im joking, I would never cheat" I told Dimitri truth ally.

"oh what ever rose, go find Adrian" Dimitri said and stormed off to go help some novices. I was left standing there, I couldn't move. Did Dimitri actually think I would cheat?

We were getting married, having our own baby together, and he still didn't trust me. I was glued to my spot, I couldn't move.

But when I looked up Dimitri was helping some dhampir girl who looked to be about 17. Was he flirting.

I couldn't help it I stormed off, in the other direction, just walking, just walking and crying, crying and walking.

"rose" Dimitri shouted behind me and I could tell he had started to run to catch up with me. Tears had been freely falling from my face.

"Rose, stop" Dimitri said and grabbed my arm to keep me from running away.

"look im sorry about the Adrian thing, hey have you been crying? Oh baby im sorry" Dimitri said pulling me into a cuddle.

"its not that, why wont you have sex with me? Am I getting fat or something?" I said bursting into tears.

"what no, of course not Roza, baby, I love you, come on ill ask to leave classes early so I can come home and make love to you, how about that?" Dimitri said to me, with a slight kiss.

"no, because you don't want to make love to me, you like that other girl down there, the one you were talking to, plus im to moody and sarcastic, I cant give you a real baby either, not one that is our blood, well its part my blood but not yours" I said and burst into another round of tears.

"of course I want to make love to you, I am in love with you Roza, and that girl down there is just a student, not like me and you, we are getting married. And Stefan is a real baby, and he is ours, I don't care that he isn't my blood, I will love him like he was. I love him and you so much it hurts, ill never hurt you or cheat on you. Ill come home when this class ends and make love to you for the rest of the day and the night, what about that yeah, will you let me love you Roza, let me show you how much I love you, please" Dimitri pleaded. I nodded my head slowly and wrapped my arms around Dimitri's neck.

"silly girl, thinking I didn't want to have sex with you, the guy would either be gay or related to you to not want to" Dimitri said, nuzzling my neck.

"I love you Dimitri" I mumbled, drying my last tears.

"I love you to my Roza, now go home, ill meet you there in twenty minutes" Dimitri said to me. I nodded, smiled, kissed him one last time and then ran off, back to our apartment.

Lissa was waiting outside it.

"whets up Liss?" I asked her as I came closer.

"nothing im bored, want to go for a quick drink?" lissa asked. We hadn't spent much time together for a while.

"sure but I cant be longer than 15 minutes" I told her and we walked off.

Dpov:

Where was she, I was waiting at our apartment, and I had been for the last hour. Maybe she was out shopping, buying new lingerie, or maybe she was with Adrian. Maybe she was with someone else, like lissa. Yes she was with lissa, or her mother, or maybe mia.

Another hour had passed and I was about to give up and o to the gym when rose walked in. she took one look at my pissed off expression and gasped.

"oh shit, Dimitri im so sorry, lissa and I got talking I completely forgot about the time, how long have you been here?" she asked me and ran over to where I was, laying on our bed.

"two fucking hours" I said dryly. Rose stroked my cheek.

"im so sorry let me make it up to you" she said to me.

"Rose you were upset, I tried to make you feel better but you ditched me and completely forgot. Im sorry that making love to me isn't a very memorable thing" I told her and stood up, walking to the bathroom.

"shit Dimitri, im sorry, I am please let me make it up to you" she begged, but I just ignored her and hopped into the shower.

It was pretty late now, and I wasn't hungry. I was going straight to sleep. I dried my self. Walked out completely naked and climbed into bed. Rose was sitting on the bed as well. In the most sexiest lingerie she had ever worn, but I completely blanked her and closed my eyes. I heard rose let out a muffled sob and run to the bathroom.

Oh shit, now I had made the women I love cry because I was being a dick and wanted her to feel sorry for what I had done.

I climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom. What I saw surprised me.

Rose was there, holding a razor, about to cut her wrists. When she saw I had entered she dropped the razor and stared at what she was doing, like she didn't realise she was about to do it.

Spirit had become to much for her today, and she wanted to let it all out.

"come here Roza" I said, widening my arms for her to enter into them, he sobbed and ran into my embrace, she was shaking so I began to rock her back and forth, carried her into our bed and rocked her to sleep.

When she was finally asleep I called Alberta and told her Rose and I will not be working tomorrow, when she asked why I told her 'spirit', she understood completely and hung up, I switched off the alarm clocks and would allow rose to have a very deserving lay in.

"I love you so much Roza" was what I told her before I fell asleep, with the beautiful women I loved wrapped in my arms.

Ok review xxxx


End file.
